Class of 3000: The Magic of Dragons
by Quadrupia
Summary: Description: there are many fantasy creatures in Atlanta, but there's something else to it that's far beyond anyone's intuitions. Two unexpected kids will discover just how much powerful they can be when they're different... T for violence and romance
1. The Beginning

I was again daydreaming, and came with this idea of a first story, and will be EddieXTamika later in the story.

* * *

  


The Magic of Dragons

There was a normal day at Atlanta, Georgia's Westley School, but at another place,

there was another hidden world of magic and love. In it, it was only spring, flowers

everywhere, the sun shining in the sky, plants along with flowers everywhere.

On a hill, watching the sunset wore two real dragons. One black and one golden yellow.

The two had stayd there thinking about the outside world, and about the fact that

there is'nt much love in the world. The yellow one says "I wonder if the outside

world has love in it, Satia."

SATIA: I don't think so, Domo.

DOMO: If we can just bring one couple together, if atleast one loves the other.

SATIA: Yeah... hey, I think there is a couple !

And Satia springs her wings and takes off, Domo too in a hurry and asks "What're you doing ?

Where are you going ??"

SATIA: Patience, I think there is a couple out there worth the try. A dark girl, and a light boy.

DOMO: Excuse me ??

SATIA: I will tell you later, all I know is that the couple is at Atlanta, Georgia's Westley School !

DOMO: Where ??

SATIA: We've gotta get to Atlanta.

DOMO: Aha...

* * *

What do you think ? Please read and review and let me know if I should continue the story,

and I promise it'll be EddieXTamika.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2. It's kind of long, but still, hope you all like it, and thanks for the review.

* * *

The two dragons just flyed in Atlanta.

DOMO: I don't think this is such a good idea, Satia.

SATIA: All we gotta do is find that couple, and bring them together.

DOMO: It's easyer to be said than done.

SATIA: Nothing worth while ever is.

DOMO: Hey, why don't we say hello to them and introduce ourselfs first ?

SATIA: Okay.

DOMO: _I bet she did'nt even thaught of that._

It was morning. At the Westley School, the class we all know: Li'l D, Kim, Kam, Madison,

Philly Phil, Tamika and Eddie wore at the music classroom with their famous

teacher, Sunny Bridges, who begins with checking if every student is here at his papers.

SUNNY: Li'l D ?

LI'L D: (rises his hand)

SUNNY: Kim ?

KIM: Here.

SUNNY: Kam ?

KAM: Here.

As he continued, outside, just to the left of the kids at a window appeard the two dragons so soon.

They wore small enough to crouch down under the window.

DOMO: I don't like this.

SATIA: Me neither, but we've gotta try ! To bring real love in this part of the world.

DOMO: Okay... so, who's the couple ?

SATIA: Ah...

DOMO: We got here for nothing ?

SATIA: No, no, I knew, I just can't remember, that's all.

DOMO: Hey, who is that boy ? Looks familiar. (looking at Eddie)

SATIA: I think you've seen him when you used to look throughout this place two years ago.

DOMO: Oh, right, right. And he seemd to have a love interes in that girl over there. (refering to Tamika)

SATIA: Wait a minute, that's them !

DOMO: Them ?? I don't think so, the girl did'nt seem interestet in him.

SATIA: Don't tell me negatives, don't'ch you sence she's in love secretly ?

DOMO: Hm... not really.

SATIA: Ch... come on. We should atleast give it a try.

While talking, before Sunny could get down to bussness, he hears voices from the window.

The kids do too and turn their sight to the window. The dragons wore crouched so that they

couldn't see them. Sunny walks to the window asking himself "Who the hell is making

that noise ?" Satia than shouts betwin whispers "Oh oh, they've heard us ! QUICK !!

HIDE !!" And pushed him in the nearby bushes, and she also dashed in the opposite

in a bush, just as Sunny opens the window to look. After looking, he asks himself

"I could've swear I heard someone talkin'." Li'l D suggests "Maybe it was them kids again."

Sunny says "Yeah, maybe." Before closeing the window and walking back to his desk.

Satia and Domo come out and resume talking.

DOMO: Man, you've almost got us caught !

SATIA: Don't be such a scaredy cat, when the school will be over, we shall take them on the

journey of their lives.

DOMO: Oh, yeah, right. And how're we gonna do that ?

SATIA: Simple. By letting them ride us.

DOMO: Huh ?

SATIA: It's obvious it's the only way. Maybe... not at first but... maybe take them at the borders

of our world, and enjoy their time. Maybe, in the part where it's still beautyful, and not too many

dragons are there.

DOMO: Great, now I'm gonna have a couple of kids riding on my back like some horse or something.

SATIA: If it's a horse, it's a horse, but a speedy flying one.

DOMO: Right, right.

SATIA: And, the girl will be riding me.

DOMO: _Thank god. _So, how're we gonna meet them ?

SATIA: When they will walk back home.

DOMO: Hmm... not a bad idea.

SATIA: Than that settles it. We're going to meet them at newn, or... something like that...

anyway. If we are to strenghten our chances, we're gonna have to pretend to be a couple.

DOMO: WHAT ?? (severely blushes) Ih... I... mean... ah... we're just friends, we're not a couple !

SATIA: (also slightly blushes) Just act and improvise, can you do that ?

DOMO: Yeah, I think.

SATIA: And mimic their personality.

DOMO: Oh, sure, right.

SATIA: I mean, we even match in colour. You're yellow, that boy's yellow, I think.

I'm black, the girl's ah... almost black, you know what I mean, we just need to get their

personalities, and I think I know what they are.

DOMO: Why are you so calm with this anyway ?

SATIA: Trust me, I did this a long time before.

Later in the day, when the classroom was just about to go seperate ways home,

Satia was there with Domo hidden behind a bush.

SATIA: Okay, I'm going in first, wish me luck ! (and dashes)

DOMO: Who... wha... what ??

Domo was thinking of other things, and totally not aware of what's happening.

She takes a few steps from the bushes and stops saying "Good afternoon !" as the kids turn

to her and stare almost scared.

SATIA: I've been in the neighbourhood lately, so I thought I'd say hello.

The kids remain staring. Both she and Domo are 3 meters in height, and almost over.

She than thaught "Mimick her personality... and accent." as she looks down,

the kids are still staring with their mouths almost open.

SATIA: So, are we just gonna stand here and stare, or are we gonna talk ?

(they kept staring)

Ohhkay... (turns her head behind) Yo ! DOMO !!

DOMO: (from the bushes) What ?

SATIA: What do you mean what ? Get over here !

DOMO: No way ! Do you think they will just greet you like a normal every-day person or something ?!

SATIA: Not really... _I hope I'm not gonna screw this up._

She looks back at the kids, who wore still staring wide eyed.

SATIA: (sighs) Look, I'm not gonna cause trouble, I'm just here to say hello and get to know one another.

I know, you probably never saw a dragon before, but we're quite famous here.

LI'L D: Say what-now ?!

SATIA: Say that, Li'l D.

LI'L D: She knew my name ! (to the others)

SATIA: _I think I'll make it a good one._

LI'L D: Girl, how'd'ch you know my name ?!

SATIA: Guessed.

PHIL: (excited) I... I can't believe it !! A real dragon !

KIM: Since when do you know about dragons ?

PHIL: Ah... always ?

DOMO: Oh, sure Satia, you think you're so smart.

SATIA: Don't mind my friend, Domo. He's kind of spoild.

DOMO: Am not !

The kids could'nt help but giggle.

SATIA: Move it or lose it, Domo !

She got an african annoyid accent, and right. Tamika makes an odd, but clever smile and eyes.

DOMO: Way to go with the accents, sure helps. Get outta here and wake me up in 1500 years.

SATIA: Say what ?

DOMO: I said...-

SATIA: I know what'ch you said !

TAMIKA: You' alright, girl. What'ch yo' name ?

SATIA: Satia. I've seen you all kids before. You're Tamika.

TAMIKA: Right on !  
SATIA: You're Eddie.

EDDIE: Hey, you do know !

SATIA: Yeah. You're Madison.

MADISON: She knew my name ! (excited and happy)

SATIA: Aha... you're Philly Phil.

PHIL: I can't believe I'm actually talking to a real dragon !

SATIA: Aha... And you two are Kim and Kam.

KAM: Is that really obvious ?

SATIA: No.

DOMO: Right on, NO ! Is that your answer to everything ?

SATIA: Domo, I know that'ch you're a pinhead, but really, come and meet the kids here.

And Domo comes out complaining. His golden colour shining at the sun surprises the kids.

He steps to Satia's left and she whispers in his ear:

SATIA: Come on, improvise ! WORK WITH ME HERE !! (shoutet in whisper)

DOMO: Me mimicking that kid ? No way. I'm not good.

SATIA: At least try, maybe you'll succeed.

DOMO: (sighs)

SATIA: (turns back to the kids) Ahem... so, me and my... friend here...

DOMO: (mumbles something)

SATIA: Rr... would like a tour of this city, if you don't mind.

They all look at each other, than at the dragons and nodd.

SATIR: I told you they will agree !

DOMO: You never did...

SATIA: Shh. Improviisse...

DOMO: Yeah... yeah.

KIM: Sure, we can give you two a tour, we don't mind. Right, guys ?

KAM: Yeah, but that dragon is really golden.

KIM: I know, right ?

LI'L D: (to the dragons) All you gotta do is follow us. Come on !

And the group starts walking followed by the dragons, who stay behind

just enough to talk so they won't hear them.

SATIA: See ? I told you it'll work.

DOMO: Yeah, yeah. So, about your plan with this couple thing...

SATIA: and we'll try to make it so that we'll take Tamika and Eddie. You take Eddie

on your back, I'm gonna take Tamika.

DOMO: How are we gonna take only them ? There are at least... seven of them !

SATIA: Don't worry, I think I know. When our home is the most spectacular ?

DOMO: Night ?

SATIA: So, we're gonna take them at night.

DOMO: Yeah, and how are we gonna find them ? You don't expect them to be nocturnal or something.

SATIA: Wait... change of plans. We'll mention that only couples are allowed there,

after the tour is finished

DOMO: Like that will work.  
SATIA: First, you gotta talk in Eddie's accent, come on ! Talk !

DOMO: Ah... howdi.

SATIA: NOT cowboy, heard how he talks ? Southern accents

DOMO: I don't like southern accents, they're too mixed up.

SATIA: (gets in his face) You're not helping here !

DOMO: Okay, okay, but you'll be sorry. I'm bad at doing other people's accents.

Not to mention personality.

SATIA: (gets out of his face) Good, we'll start when the tour will be over.

DOMO: Wait a minute, she may be a voluptuous kind of girl, no way

she'd be falling for Eddie !

SATIA: I think you're right, but... maybe, try to bring out the peace,

'cause inside her very heart, I know she is sweet and sensitive.

DOMO: I guess.

SATIA: Good, go along with the crowd. (walks further closer to the kids and looks around) Hm, a lot of cement.

DOMO: (to himself)Why the heck do I gotta take orders from her ? (walks closer)

_Man, I hope she doesn't lose it and starts singing 'Can you feel the Love tonight' or something._

* * *

I think I can end it here until I get more ideas, I think I'll be doing more than 10 chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Some minutes later, the group was walking in town with every single people staring at the two

dragons who look around.

SATIA: Nice place.

DOMO: Indeed... (comes and whispers in Satia's ear) You think we should ask them more about themselves?

SATIA: I think we should.

And she dashes forward hitting Domo with her tail in the process. She steps in front of the group

and asks "Hey, kids, tell us about yourselves, if you would! Hey, Tamika, how about you go first?"

TAMIKA: Uh...

SATIA: Uhm... what instrument do you play?

TAMIKA: The harp.

SATIA: Really?

DOMO: (comes by Satia's side) You forgot to say 'please'!

SATIA: (annoyid)Thank you very much.

TAMIKA: I can say is that if anyone messes with me, I'll show 'em why prove it or move is my used word!

LI'L D: (giggles)

And Tamika threatens him with her fist, and he stops giggling and pretends to be interested

in something else.

SATIA: _Oh, yeah! That's it! Now..._ Ahem...

And she was about to speak when Domo interrupted her whispering in her ear.

DOMO: I don't think she is at all attracted to Eddie.

SATIA: Oh, I told you, I can feel hidden love when I feel it!

DOMO: Yeah, you can feel when you feel it.

SATIA: It's locked.

DOMO: Get outta here.

SATIA: (turns to the kids) Ahem... so, Domo here told me to suggest you to visit our world.

You're gonna like it.

MADISON: Will we have fun?!

SATIA: Ah... sure, yeah.

DOMO: (whispers in her ear) WHAT?? I thought you said we're only gonna take the...-

SATIA: Settle down, I know what I'm doing. So, to get on. you kids wore telling

about yourselves. Uhm, Eddie, how about you tell about yourself?

EDDIE: Okay, well, I can say that I play the clarinet very well, and the trombone.

DOMO: Tro-what??

SATIA: Don't mind him.

DOMO: Yeah, don't mind m... heey!

SATIA: Okay, and...-

DOMO: (pulls her away a little from the group and says to them) Will you excuse us for a minute?

(and turns his head back to her) I think memories are coming back to me.

Eddie seemd attractet to her for her... looks.

SATIA: That's fake love, Domo. If we are to get them together, there must be real love,

not just for how she looks, but for her inside! For WHO she is inside! Now, I've

got to talk with them.

And she turns back to the group and resumes, while Domo mumbles her words annoyid.

Than widens eyes as something directly bumbs into his face and falls down. It was

another golden dragon the size of his head who says "Hey, Domo! Where's my cousin??"

he says "What are you doing here, Ranico?"

Satia looks behind and asks "Ranico??" the small dragon gets up and walks to her

while saying "I've been looking for you all the day! Have you've got any idea

how many times have I told you to ALWAYS TAKE ME WHEN YOU'RE GOING  
SOMEWHERE ELSE!!"

SATIA: Must've slipped my mind.

RANICO: Oh, you'll slip more when I get my hands on you! (looks at the kids) Well,

look what I'm seeing!

KAM: Your cousin?

SATIA: Yup.

RANICO: Look at you two! You make the cutest couple!!

TAMIKA: And just who are you talking about?

RANICO: Oh, I'm talking about...-

He couldn't finish 'cause Satia just shut his mouth with her left claws and says "Don't mind him.  
He's as crazy as Domo."

DOMO: Yes, he's as crazy as... hey, wait a minute!

The kids again, couldn't help but giggle.

SATIA: I think he'd seen too many love struck dragons.

RANICO: (mumbles loudly in her claws)

SATIA: You know what? I think I've met a couple of kids in love right at your school.

The kids get more confused.

MADISON: How come?

LI'L D: Yeah, I ain't seen any other kids in love!

SATIA: (takes a breath) I think it's... AAU!!

Ranico just bit her hand to get it away from his mouth and says "I'm running out of air here! Okay, where was I?"

And Ranico steps closer to the group and seems to study them and says "Now, what do we have here?

Hmm... standing on two legs, dressed up like nerds and..." he was facing Tamika, who just

raised her fist and shouts "What'ch you call me?!" and Ranico flew onto Satia's snout holding

onto it and says "NOTHING!! Don't hurt me!" Domo whispers into Satia's ear

"See what I mean?" Satia rolls over her eyes and pushes Ranico down who says

"Domo, what do you mean by 'see what I mean'? What, you're inspecting her or something?"

she makes an odd and angry look in the same time, as Satia pushes them away saying

to the group "I think they've got a little confused." and turns to them and says

"Alright, Ranico. Listen up. Do you know what power is the most powerful?"

RANICO: Ah... love?

SATIA: Exactly, and, in this land there is love or not?

RANICO: Not from where I'm standing.

SATIA: So, me and Domo are here to somehow, unite the two kids together and bring real love in this place.

RANICO: OOOOH! Good, 'cause you two confuse me.

LI'L D: Bring what kids together?

DOMO: (hops once from freaking out) Uh... we're just talking about how caterpillars lay eggs in our ears.

Satia and Ranico remain staring at Domo, Satia almost drops her mouth.

RANICO: Do I have caterpillars in my ears?

KAM: One time, that happened to me, when I...-

DOMO: It did, huh?

RANICO: First, we can act! Hey, Satia, you can put on a costume!

SATIA: HUH? What costume?

RANICO: Oh, sure, go on, put on a costume so you can act like a magical pixie horse every day!

YUCK!!

DOMO: If you'd do that, I would go get a camera.

The kids again giggle, except for both Eddie and Tamika, who are kind of confused.

SATIA: Shut up.

KAM: Anyway, I think we should get home right now.

SATIA: You're right, we'll see ya again tomorrow... ah... I think.

And she takes off, followed by Ranico and Domo. A while later, they stopped to talk on a building.

SATIA: Okay, things are getting a little complicated.

RANICO: And you're asking the kids. Wow. Talk about blind leading the blind.

DOMO: Wait a second, Satia. Do you realise that if they step onto our world,

when the Transforming Elixir is active, they will be turned into...-

SATIA: I know, I know, but that happens only once a year and happened some weeks ago!

DOMO: How do you know? We can't even figgure if it's active or not.

SATIA: I'm sure it's not active now.

RANICO: Did anyone ever told you that you're bossy?

SATIA: (makes an annoyed look)

RANICO: Oh, yeah, just call the painters and make them paint an artistic writing with X'es and O's!

And dance histerically like some caughtet dancer or something.

SATIA: Whatever. Hey, I think I know how to get only the ones we want!

DOMO: How?  
RANICO: Yeah, except that it'll scratch up your teeth.

SATIA: Don't go there.

DOMO: Okay, I guess it's settled then.

SATIA: Tomorrow, we shall thrill their hearts.

DOMO: Excuse me??

SATIA: Never mind.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, at about the time when the kids would leave the school and go home, the three dragons:

Domo, Satia and Ranico wore on the same building they wore yesterday.

DOMO: Okay, now what?

SATIA: I think we should request for a ride.

DOMO: Yeah, and I'm in the bottom of the hovered food chain.

RANICO: Dude, you're always down there.

DOMO: A...-

SATIA: Stop arguing.

RANICO: I'm a speaker! I communicate with my mouth.

SATIA: If I had longer claws, I'd communicate all over you, now zip it!

RANICO: (mumbles in mimicking her annoyed)

SATIA: I think we can take them for a thrilling ride.  
RANICO: WHAT?! That's disgusting! Ah... you wore talking to me?

SATIA: (sighs)

And they look just in time as the kids wore going separate ways home.

DOMO: Wait, I think I have an idea!

SATIA: Oh, please...(annoyed)

DOMO: I'll get 'em together!

And Domo takes off diving down while Satia shouts "No, WAIT! Oh, man, he's gonna ruin everything!"

RANICO: What's to ruin? Except to engage in the combat, fight all eternity, and win, and be supported

by the power of faith!

SATIA: (looks at him bored)

RANICO: What? Can't I have a hobby??

SATIA: (sighs)

As Eddie was walking the street, someone called him, making stop and widen eyes.

He looks to his right and sees a waving, and decides to investigate. Just as

Domo came from a bush saying "Hey, how's it going?"

EDDIE: Huy, ah...

DOMO: Domo.

EDDIE: I'm good, you?

DOMO: I have a surprise for you?

EDDIE: A surprise?

DOMO: Follow me!

And he trots in the opposite, followed. Domo reaches an edge of the city, and when Eddie

walked and saw, he gasps: it was a sight of a large beautiful valley with a forest to the left

and a river leading from the right to the forest. And it looked like the sunset could be seen there.

EDDIE: I didn't noticed this before!

DOMO: That's 'cause it was hidden! Man, you gotta see this place at night!

EDDIE: It's amazing! Tamika's gonna love this! I hope...

DOMO: Ah, you're in love.

EDDIE: I am not!

DOMO: Hey, hey, I'm not making fun here. And seems that Tamika doesn't like you.

EDDIE: Yeah, I just can't understand why. I mean, I've done so much for her,

I even bought her expensive gifts and she wouldn't even notice.

DOMO: Eddie, ever thought that through gifts and other things are not the way to make her like you?

EDDIE: Uh... make her jealous?

DOMO: Nohohoo, that's not the way, you just need to be yourself, buddy.

Don't act like a different person and give her gifts and all,

just be yourself, and tell her how you feel.

EDDIE: I can't... what if she won't even talk to me?

DOMO: My friend, Satia, keeps telling that she loves you too, but secretly,

I forgot to ask her why secretly when it's obvious you're in love with her.

EDDIE: Actually, I think I am.

DOMO: That's my point. Hey, try to show her this, and maybe, I don't know, explore

that valley, 'cause there's no danger, no worries. I'm sure, I've already checked!

Well, see ya later. Good luck!

And with that he takes off and lands on the building where the two dragons wore.

SATIA: You just disabled the magical delusional force-field of our borders, didn't you?

DOMO: Yup!

SATIA: But, that could work.

DOMO: You wore about to bring them to our place, anyway, why Tamika would love

Eddie in secret? 'Cause it's obvious he loves her too!

SATIA: Because, I think she would expect Eddie to cheat on her.

DOMO: Excuse me?

RANICO: No, daah!

SATIA: A lot of them do that, so she wouldn't take a chance. But, I think it's worth it now,

considering how hard Eddie tried to make her love him.

DOMO: Yeah...

And down, Eddie was just bringing Tamika over there who shouts "This had better

be worth my time, Eddie! I've got more important things to..." and widens eyes

at what she sees. The sight was too beautiful to ignore.

EDDIE: What do you think?

TAMIKA: It's beautiful!

She said with a smile and like it was normal for her to admire something, wich surprised him.

The three dragons won't even blink. They wore on a large building closer.

EDDIE: Is it really that beautiful?

TAMIKA: Yeah, why wouldn't it?

EDDIE: Wondering.

Domo was getting inpatient.

DOMO: Gotta get in the mood! C'mon, c'mon, C'MON!!

SATIA: Will you shut up?! They're getting to it!

DOMO: (dives down)

SATIA: Doooh!!

RANICO: Hey, can I take his place in the phrases now?

Eddie kept looking at her with only his eyes hopeless. He didn't knew if he should

tell her how he felt or not, and he thinks "C'mon, you can tell her! What's so hard?"

he was already getting stressed, while she continues to look at the valley amazed.

Than, she notices Eddie's stressed look, turns to him asking "Hey, what's wrong?"

EDDIE: Nothing!

TAMIKA: C'mon, you know you can tell me.

And she also puts her right hand on his shoulder, which made him flinch a little,

but he looked even more surprised, as both lock eyes, and when he was

about to say something, Domo appeared behind saying "That's so beautiful!"

which made both freak out.

EDDIE: WHAT'S BEAUTIFUL?! The sight?

DOMO: Ah... YEAH!! The sight of that valley, amazing! Just thought I'd drop by.

TAMIKA: It is beautiful.

DOMO: You think?

TAMIKA: I had to admit it, don't I?

DOMO: Yeah, everyone has confessions to make. Oh, dear, so hard.

Hey, Eddie, what's your confession? If you have any.

EDDIE: Well... I... nothing.

DOMO: Nothing.

EDDIE: Mhm.

DOMO: Very well, if you say so. How about we drop and explore that beauty, huh?

EDDIE: Well, I don't know, I...-

Before he could finish, Domo just pushed Eddie off the edge, Tamika rushed to the sight

from where he fell, and got pushed also by Domo. Satia and Ranico wore watching,

Satia nods sideways annoyed, as Ranico was excited. While coming to the ground,

Eddie rolld two times before landing on his abdomen, Tamika also rolled and landed

to his left side, as she rises up and shouts "Wait 'till I get muh hands on you!" Domo was

wagging his tail thinking "Temper, temper." Satia spread her wings and took off

saying "That's enough!" Ranico shouts "Hey, where do you think you're going?!"

and also took off following. Eddie and Tamika wore just getting up as Satia flew

down saying "Excuse my friend, he's a bit... ah..."

RANICO: Pushy?

SATIA: Yeah, whatever.

TAMIKA: Girl, you better stop me from giving him a beat down!

As she walked some steps to the cliff, she stopped to look back and

say "No, seriously, girl. You better stop me, he's a dragon!"

SATIA: Go on, back when he was younger, he was afraid of his own shadow.

TAMIKA: Noo! Really?

And she couldn't help but laugh, Ranico appeared tired shouting "HEY!! (pants)

I'm not a motor engine, you know!" Eddie asks while Tamika seems entertained

"Motor engine??" Satia shouts "He gets a little confused every now and than,

mostly just rational." Domo jumps in between Eddie and Tamika shouting "Guys,

there is something you must see! Follow me!" and dashes in the forest.

Tamika takes some steps in running, stops and shouts "Eddie, c'mon!" surprisingly excited,

and follows. Satia pushes Eddie and he starts running along with her who says

"I hope he has a surprise." Ranico barely runs and shouts "I'm not designed for this!

I wanna limo!" they wore now running through the forest, Domo shouting "This will be

fun!" Eddie says "Yeah, fun!" when they got out of the forest, they stopped at the edge

of what seemed to be large cliff, and Eddie asks "Where are they taking us?" Tamika

didn't had the slightest idea, the sight was almost the same, except for a longer river

and more patches of small forests, Domo is heard saying "Oh, to a special place

in our world, called (appears in between the two) the Dragon Realm!" and retreats his

head as sudden, Tamika asks "The realm of what?" and Domo swoops in suddenly

under Eddie, making him mount Domo as he says "Better prepare for the journey of

a lifetime!" and takes off while Eddie holds onto his neck shouting. Satia did

the same with Tamika and says "Now that's what I call an adventure!"

and takes off in the air. Ranico just appeared saying "Oh, great!

Well, I hope flying is the least to my exhaustion." and he takes off. Eddie is holding

on tightly to Domo's neck, as he glided forward through the air, and eyes closed tight.

But as he opens them, he slowly lets go of his grip and slowly rises from his

position, and seeing that what appeared to be scary, is actually amazing.

For Tamika, it was no exception, Domo starts "Ah, feel that breeze! Oh, can't

you just feel the love tonight?!"

SATIA: Tonight indeed. It's not even sunset, dummy! It's afternoon!

DOMO: Your point?

RANICO: My point here! Is anyone listening to me?!

SATIA: Not really.

DOMO: Hey, I bet you don't see this on animal planet!

EDDIE: Or any other channel! I never seen such a sight in my life!

TAMIKA: _Me neither!_

DOMO: Okay, hold on, it's gonna be bumpy!


	5. Chapter 5

The dragons dive down, followed by Ranico who shouts "You know very well I'm not used

to flying so high! I'll get noxious!"

SATIA: Well, you always get noxious!

And they turn to the right and after a few seconds, fly in front of a large and very tall waterfall,

Ranico made a stop at it, until realising they've gone without him, and he accelerates

after them. They fly down and through a forest. Ranico says "Hey, I'm getting used

to this!" right before bumping into a tree. Tamika says "He just bumped into a tree!"

Satia says "I know!" Between laughter. As they fly to a spot in the woods that is less

full of trees also with a river, they land and on their abdomens, clearly telling them

to unmount, Domo says "I'll go first! We'll let you two explore a little,

than we'll come back to get you guys." Eddie after he unmounted Domo, says

"Thanks!" Domo and Satia get up, Satia says "We have some things to do,

we'll come back to pick you up after 5 minutes or so."

DOMO: Yes, after 5 minutes!

SATIA: C'mon.

And the two dragons fly away, just as Ranico appeared rolling some times forward

and ending on his abdomen and says "Man..." he gets up and freaks at the sight

of the two and says "Where did Satia and Domo got to??" Eddie says

"I think they went that way."

RANICO: (gets up) Man, what a roll. Hey, Tamika, with that look you should be a modest!

TAMIKA: I SHOULD BE A WHAT?! (threatening with her fist as she talked that)

RANICO: (hides under his arms) Whatever you WANT!! Please don't hurt me!

TAMIKA: Good.

RANICO: (gets up and looks at the river) Look! Shiny things in that river!

The two look behind at the river, and see that indeed, there wore shiny things swimming

in there, and they rush to the river.

RANICO: Hey, there really are shiny things in there!

Domo and Satia are behind a bush watching.

DOMO: So, I think your plan about us acting like a couple

and like them screwed up, 'cause I came up with a better idea!

She says "Nice job, lizard!" and hits him playfully in the head with

her right hand. He says "You think you're so smart, don't'ch you?"

SATIA: Man, I hope my crazy cousin doesn't screw up everything!

DOMO: Well, you know that old saying: when the smaller relative

acts, the bigger can cry.

SATIA: That's it, no more fortune tellings for you.

And they continue looking, while Ranico seems to be fooling around scratching

the back of his left horn, while Eddie and Tamika wore leaned down

on the ground looking in the water. There wore shiny fish that looked

more dragon-formed, with the head shaped almost like a dragon's,

large fins and tail, and a sheer crest on their backs. They wore no longer

than six cm in length, and they wore shining yellow. There wore black with

their abdomens shining white, and yellow that shine yellow. Ranico came

in between Eddie and Tamika saying "Hey, talk about shiny, huh?"

EDDIE: What are they?

RANICO: Dragon-fish!

They both look odd at him.

RANICO: You know. Comes from cat-fish, dog-fish, oh, forget it.

TAMIKA: Is this place magical or somethin'?

RANICO: I believe it is.

Satia says to Domo "Oh, I hope it'll be enough to make even kings and vagabonds believe in love!"

DOMO: You sound more and more like that song!

SATIA: What? It's perfect. I really wished it'll be night right now, it's close to sunset anyway.

DOMO: Okay, now you're obsessed.

SATIA: So not!

DOMO: So do!

SATIA: So not!

DOMO: So do.

SATIA: So NOT!!

And she jumps and bites Domo on his neck.

Their fighting attracts the trio's attention, Tamika asks

"Who's makein' that noise?" before she and Eddie

get up, turning around to see Satia jumping on Domo biting

him out of the bush. Ranico steps infront shouting "Will you two

cut that out?!" Satia was on top of Domo biting on his neck while

he trys to bite her back, and the two roll over to their left and Domo

is on top of her, but she's still biting his neck. Tamika shouts

"Guys, do I need to come over there and give you both a beat down?!"

Domo rolls down on his left side with her and pushes her away from him and

shouts while getting up "She started it!" Tamika shouts "It doesn't matter

who started it, as long as we all get along, okay?" Satia and Domo say

in unison "Okay." she says "Good."

EDDIE: Tamika? You stopped them fighting!

TAMIKA: (turns to him) Well, I had to do something, don't I?

EDDIE: Well... yeah...

RANICO: Satia, didn't your parents ever taught you not to fight with other dragons?

You could get hurt!

DOMO: We weren't actually fighting, we wore just...

RANICO: (makes a clever look, clearly stating what he thinks they wore doing.)

DOMO: Dooh... uh... it's not what you think!

RANICO: Ah, love is in the air!

SATIA: Oh, real mature.

RANICO: Domo and Satia sitting in a tree,

TAMIKA: Mature indeed.

RANICO: K-I-S-S-I-N... a... N...

DOMO: Anyway,

TAMIKA: Hold on here! Wore you two stalkin' us?

DOMO: What?! Nooh, we wore just flying until misses know-it-all here got a little obsessed!

SATIA: Excuse me, I like to go with the odds.

DOMO: Right, let's just get outta here, and leave them to explore.

And he jumps and flys away, Satia also follows. Ranico starts saying "Tamika and Eddie

sitting in a tree," Tamika crosses arms around her chest looking mad at him,

while he flys continuing "K-I-S-S-I-N... ah... OH, NOT AGAIN!!" Tamika mumbles

"Real mature..."

EDDIE: So... Tamika... would you like to... I mean me and you... you know,

have a look at this place and maybe, see something we haven't seen

in our lives... if you want...?

She thinks for a minute, than decides and gos along, turning around and saying "Okay."

cracking a smile.

EDDIE: You will?!

TAMIKA: Sure!

She was already sounding charmed, not to mention her look, but she than freaks

with fear and turns her look to fear for a second, than to angry and says

"But you better watch yo' step!" also pointing with her finger to him,

he says "Okay..." nervous. She than walks forward passed him almost

in a flirtatious stance, which made him confused and willing in the same

time, but nevertheless, follows her. The three dragons wore secretly watching

behind the same bush.

RANICO: Did you two see how she talked to him and walked by him?!

SATIA: I guess my instincts wore right, she is in love with him secretly.

DOMO: The way she responded 'sure' was kind of charming, than if you

looked at her closely, she flinched before saying that he better watch

his step!

SATIA: And the way she walked by him, clearly like a mating introduction!

DOMO: I think we'll just have to see more if we are to confirm it.

RANICO: Yeah, Tamika and Eddie, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N... oh, maan!

SATIA: _Real mature..._


	6. Chapter 6

Eddie and Tamika wore walking around the forest looking around, there wore mostly dragonflies flying

above the grass. There wore black and yellow dragonflies, the realm seemed to mimic

them, as two particular dragonflies wore flying around close to one another and at occasions

touching, which caught Eddie's attention, who reminded him that he needs to tell her

now how he felt. He stopped and called her name, she stopped too and asked "Yes?"

EDDIE: There is something that I need to tell you.

TAMIKA: Yes?

EDDIE: I don't know how to say this but... I...

Ranico was behind a bush far enough so they won't hear, and he started "Oh,

Tamika, I'm Eddie, and I love you so muUUuch!"

Eddie was stuck in words, he didn't had enough courage to tell her,

and he just said "Just that I...(sighs) I think we should move along."

she says "You know, that was just what we wore doing, c'mon."

and she walks forward. He sighs not in relief,

but in disappointment, and follows. Ranico says

"Ah, dammit! Man, Eddie is such fearful! Satia appears above him

saying "Hold your scales, Tamika is of a voluptuous and aggressive type,

but I can sense that deep down inside, she has a locked and never

before seen side of her."

RANICO: And that's...?

SATIA: Soft and sensitive.

RANICO: Riiight.

SATIA: Seriously, I can feel if that side will be unlocked,

she will be as sweet and delicate as a flower.

RANICO: Not again with the delicate flowers.

SATIA: I'm serious! She will be very kind and generous if that

side is unlocked, so we're gonna have to unlock it.

RANICO: How the heck are we gonna do that?!

SATIA: I don't have the slightest idea.

RANICO: (bursts in laughter)

SATIA: Shut up.

Tamika and Eddie just reached another edge of the cliff, but it was not so deep down,

and the sunset could be seen.

EDDIE: Have you ever seen that, Tamika?

TAMIKA: No!

EDDIE: The sunset's even more beautiful than I imagined it!

TAMIKA: Same for me.

And they sit down on the edge and watch. The three dragons wore there at a safe distance.

DOMO: Things are going great!

SATIA: Huh, you sound like that song.

DOMO: Excuse me?

SATIA: Never mind.

RANICO: Can I sing the song 'Can you Feel the Love Tonight' now?

SATIA: Not now, wait for the mood.

RANICO: Right, the mood. The mood??

SATIA: You know what I mean!

At the edge, Tamika looked a little sad, while she rests her head on her right hand,

she was lost in thought. Eddie was looking with amaze at the sunset, until noticing her.

EDDIE: Tamika? What's wrong?

TAMIKA: Nothing... just thinking.

EDDIE: 'bout what?

TAMIKA: With all these sights and all, I just... don't feel happy.

EDDIE: I know... I mean, really?!

TAMIKA: (nods a little)

EDDIE: I need to say that I know how you feel...

TAMIKA: So, we're both at the same level, huh?(cracking a smile)

EDDIE: I guess. (while smiling nervously)

TAMIKA: (rises her head) Tell me, what makes you unhappy?  
EDDIE: Well... but what about you?

TAMIKA: I asked you first.

She also pointed, than crossed her arms looking at him eyes

half closed and with a smile.

EDDIE: Well, I think it's... oh, nothing.

TAMIKA: Nothing.

EDDIE: And, what about you?

TAMIKA: Well, if you want me to answer, you'll have to catch me first!

She said almost playfully, as she punches him in the arm gently, rises

and runs away. He looks at her confused, and she stops in her way

looking at him shouting "What's wrong? Too slow?" the dragons

wore not looking anywhere else. Eddie raised up saying "Oh,

I'll catch you, I am a master in running!" also smiling and acting

all big, Tamika even laughs at his words saying "Yeah, right.

I'd like to see you run!" and she continues running, Eddie decides

to run in following her to catch her, as the dragons look eyes widened.

DOMO: Oh, my gosh!

SATIA: It's working! C'mon!

And she dashes following, Domo also, but Ranico says "What's working? Hey, wait up!"

and dashes too. Domo shouts "Wait, shouldn't someone make sure to spread

the news to the others?" Satia says "You're right, go now!" he stops and says

"Ah, man! Well, at first, you don't succeed." and takes off. The two wore

continuing their chase. Tamika spotted a puddle in the way, made a clever

look while looking behind with only her eyes, and stomped on the puddle

almost splashing Eddie, but he managed to avoid it in laughing like that,

but a leaf just hit his face. Tamika laughs while looking behind and says

"I see, master of running!" he says "Oh, you're in for it, Tamika!" she

makes a kind of clever smile and looks back in to the road.

At a point, she took a quick turn to the right and runs through a bush,

making Eddie almost trip, but he gains balance and also turns following.

She looks behind while running straight for an edge of the cliff, and also

trips and falls down, Eddie also trips and falls with here as the two roll

down the cliff into one another. Satia and Ranico look at the

two excitet. They land directly down without rolling, with Eddie on top

of her. He than rises up from her and down blushing and saying

"It was fun..." she rises up on her arms and says "It was..." smiling at him,

Satia and Ranico wore thrilld and excitet in the same time.

Satia was already about to sweat, as she was overly thinking

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, tell her how you feel!"

but than Tamika turned her look away and got really sad,

Eddie was too focused in trying to gather his strength to tell her

how he felt, "_Come on, you can tell her. Oh, what if she won't like me?"_

Than he saw her saddened look and starts to say

"T... Tamika?" she closes her eyes, and than gets up

and walks away. Eddie gets up while saying "Tamika, wait!" and follows

her. She walked to the left by a tree closer to the forest and leaned with only her right

arm and her eyes wore almost tear filled, it was confirmed: she fell in love with Eddie.

Eddie got closer and was about to speak, when she says "You'd probably

want me to go away if I'll tell you." and walks away. Tears begun to run down from

Eddie's eyes, he thought she would tell him she would never love him. The sight

made Satia cry too. Eddie begun to walk in the opposite and to the left to the way

down of the edge of the cliff and leaned down on it thinking that she'll never

love him, yet what he does not know is that she's thinking the same thing about him,

because he tried so much all this time to make her love him, and she only rejected

him, and now it's like she just jumps up to say she loves him.


	7. Chapter 7

Satia was already crying, but tried not to too loud, Ranico was also affectet,

but not that much but a tear already flowd from his eyes.

RANICO: Okay, calm down, it's alright, it's not big of a tragedy!

SATIA: Oh, you know I'm sad sight sensitive!

RANICO: _Whatever that means._ I guess we're at the same level here...

Meanwhile, Domo was just flying to town, landed on a building thinking "Okay,

now, to find those kids. Just... how the heck am I suppose to find them anyway?!"

than he looks and sees Li'l D with Philly Phil calling out Tamika's name.

PHIL: Tamika!

LI'L D: (stops) Man, I can't take it no more, we've looked everywhere, where could they be goin'?!

PHIL: I don't know.

The rest of the kids came.

KIM: We've looked everywhere. No sign of Eddie or Tamika.

MADISON: Maybe they are back home!

KIM: Madison, we've already looked! Not even their parents know where they are.

KAM: Guys, this is too strange. Why would they just leave?

PHIL: Oh, I think I know a place where they could be!

And when he took a step to his left and bumped into Domo's snout,

and startet to yell, Domo yelled as well, and they yelled in turns.

Until after a fourth yell...

DOMO: Alright, no more yelling! My eardrums are breaking!!

KIM: Hui, ah...

DOMO: Domo.

KAM: Have you seen any sign of Tamika and Eddie?

DOMO: Who? Oh, yeah! If I've seen them? I've taken them!

The kids gasp.

KAM: You did what?!

DOMO: On a ride in our world. _Dumby._

The kids sigh in relief.

LI'L D: At least we know they're alright!

DOMO: They're better than okay, they've even fell in love.

The kids widen eyes.

LI'L D: Woah, woah, wait a second. Are you tellin' us that Eddie and Tamika fell in love,

with each othe'?!

DOMO: Yeah.

The kids look at each other, and burst in laughter, except for Madison, wich smiled at the thaught.

KAM: That is so ridiculous! I understand about Eddie, but Tamika?! I mean, seriously,

Tamika isn't a bit interested in Eddie!

KIM: I know, right?

LI'L D: I think you've been so much in the sky, yo' head is in the clouds!

DOMO: I'm serious! You should've seen them! They make the most wonderful pair!

MADISON: He's right! They do make a wonderful couple!

KIM: Madison, please. And really, Tamika, in love, with Eddie?

PHIL: That is ridiculous. Whenever Eddie tries to impress Tamika, she rejects him!

I'd understand if you'd say only about Eddie! And Eddie is really in love with her?

DOMO: Yes, so is Tamika! She changed! She's no longer the aggressive voluptuous

girl you've all known, she's now soft and sensivitive for Eddie!

LI'L D: Are you kiddin' me here?

DOMO: No way! (sighs) The only reason I've came here is to let you know

that the couple is safe, and we'll bring them back before sunset. So, don't'ch you worry.

KAM: But you better get outta here, there have been reports about dragons

all over the town!

DOMO: I know, have a nice noon!

And with that, he flys away towards his realm.

MADISON: Don't they just make the cutest couple?! I think love is in the air!

KIM: Madison, didn't you hear us? Tamika doesn't love Eddie.

MADISON: Oh.

Meanwhile, back in the dragon realm, Satia just calmed down a little.

SATIA: Okay, I'm better.

RANICO: Cut that out!

SATIA: Cut what out?

RANICO: That sarcastic lieng, it's makeing me nuts!

SATIA: Whatever.

RANICO: So, what do you think made them break away?

SATIA: Tamika can't show her feelings because she thinks Eddie will

never love her, considering how hard he wanted to convince her to love him,

and he thinks the same, only that the cause is that she rejected him so much,

and it's confirmd she'll never love him. But infact, they both feel the same about

each other!

RANICO: _Sometimes, I think she's making all that up._ Yeah, well, just put a

nail into both's feet and make them confess!

SATIA: Kind of violence style, aren't'ch you?

RANICO: Never mind.

SATIA: Look, in this situation, all I know is that love will always find a way!

RANICO: Golly, way to go with the music rips.

SATIA: Shut up.

RANICO: And what the heck should we do now?

SATIA: I think we should take them back home for now.

RANICO: Yeah, but what's taking Domo so long anyway?

Just than, Domo appeard coverd in leafs saying "I'm here!" totally

freaking out Ranico that he yelled and jumped onto Satia's

snout and holds onto it while shaking like an earthquake and

staring at him.

DOMO: What? Did I scare you?

RANICO: (jumps down from Satia) Don't ever do that again!

Golden Dragons! Jeez!

DOMO: So, how's the couple doing? Did I miss anything?

SATIA: Not so good. Things have turned a little down hill.

DOMO: What do you mean?

SATIA: Well, Tamika can't show her feelings because she thinks

Eddie will never love her, considering how(...)

While she continues, Ranico is getting more and more annoyed,

and even covers his ears with his wings.

SATIA: (...)they both feel the same about

each other! They just need to know that.

RANICO: (takes away his wings from his ears) Hey, you never said that!

SATIA: And why shouldn't I say it now?

RANICO: Dammit!

SATIA: We'll make it so that they'll fill like flying when maybe... k...-

RANICO: Fill like flying when... y-you're starting to sound like that song!

Come to think of it, you're starting to sound more and more like

all the love songs in this stinking planet.

SATIA: Whatever, WHATEVER!

RANICO: Mind I say, golden doesn't match black.

SATIA: Shut up, you're not the one to tell me what colour matches the othe...

hey, I think you've got wise!

RANICO: I did?? I mean... sure I did! But how??

Suddenly, Domo's end to half of his tail lifted straight up shaking.

SATIA: Uh, why is your tail shaking like that...?(sounding afraid)

DOMO: It's funny. The only time my tail shakes is when... close, there's

a...

SATIA,RANICO: Wyvern!!

A dragon with only his wings for front legs was approaching, and the worst part was

that he was down from the hill, right where Eddie and Tamika wore.

It had a large but shorter crocodile snout, with yellow glowing eyes and

two large horns on its head. It stopped to look around, his vision was

all blue coloured, than he spots a yellow glowing dot, which signals warmth.

He growls and thinks "A human..."

DOMO: We've gotta do something!!

SATIA: Domo, go for help, I'll distract his attention!

DOMO: Are you crazy?! If the others discover we've brought humans in our

world we will be exiled, or WORSE!!

RANICO: He's right! Are you insane?!

SATIA: Does any of you have a better idea?!

DOMO: Ah...

RANICO: I'm done!

SATIA: Good, than Domo, you go and get help, and make haste!

DOMO: Okay!

And he runs off in the woods.

RANICO: What about me?

SATIA: You're gonna help me distract him, while the kids get outta here!

RANICO: What?! Girl, I can understand that you're crazy, but NOT THIS crazy!

I mean, really, I'm only half the size of you! Maybe smaller, but THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!

SATIA: Have any better ideas?!

RANICO: No...

SATIA: Than follow me and don't panic!

RANICO: Right, don't panic.

And the two run down the hill. Eddie was still in his position, head rested on his hands

thinking sadly, but than heard a roar, rised his head and looked to his right.

The wyvern just breathed fire up in the air, making him shock in fear,

his sight focused only on the wyvern, until somebody pushed him up imediately.

It was Tamika who after pushing, shouted "Get outta here! What'ch you doing

standing like that?! You want to get killed?!" and pushed him further to run,

with her running along with him. The wyvern starts chasing them,

just as Ranico and Satia made it down hill, and Satia shouts "Oh, no!"

Ranico: "That's not good!" than at a point, Eddie stopped to turn to the

wyvern, Tamika along with him and shouts "What'ch you doing?! We' gotta

get outta here now!" he turns his head to her saying "You go, I'll distract him."

she widens eyes stunned thinking "_Is he really standing up for me?!"_ and

trys to say "You... sure?" he says "Yes, just go!" and turns back to the wyvern,

wich approaches, as she backs away a little, but Eddie trys to make an angry

face and stand up in the fight. The wyvern takes a look, he sees how Eddie

is standing up for her, and his angry eyes slowly turn sad, just as Satia

stepped in shouting "STOP!!" along with Ranico. The wyvern saw them and

roard, Ranico shouts "PANIIIIC!!" than something else happens. A sudden wind

starts blowing, than something just pushed against them, throwing both Eddie

and Tamika away, but not the dragons as Satia shouts "Oh, no! The Transforming Elixir!!"

Ranico shouts "What'ch you say?!" Satia shouts at him "Let's go!" before taking off

towards the woods, Ranico takes off shouting "What, where?!" the wyvern looks

at them, than continues his way to where he was going.


	8. Chapter 8

Hours later, it was night, complete darkness over the realm, except for occasional

lights from shinnying dragonflies. In the forest floor, there was a particular black

dragon lying down there on her left side, and she looked strange:

unlike all other dragons, she had a mane on her back neck instead of a crest,

and the mane was pitch black and it could reach her shoulder, instead of that,

she looked normal, but she only had the two horns on her head. She started

to wake up, and slowly opend her eyes only half, which wore maroon around the pupils.

She lifts her head slow thinking what happend. The dragon felt strange,

like her body was bigger than ever before, that her legs wore longer, and that

she had three more body parts under control rather than legs: the wings on her back,

and the long tail that was as long as her body. She also felt dizzy, as she made an

attempt to make it 'go away' by shaking a little her head sideways. She made an attempt

to get up, but something was not right: she felt forced to get up on all fours.

As she looks at her legs, she gets surprisingly shocked. She than looked at her back,

to see wings, than turnd her head back forward scared to death. Nevertheless,

she decides to find her way out, and walks slowly and scared looking around.

Her panting was deep, her heartbeats wore sped up, it was like she had a heart

attack. She than spots someone in the distance, only a shadowy figure,

that seemd to spot her as well. She startet to back away slowly,

until the figure speaked: "Wait!" and dashed to her. His voice way too familiar,

as she widens eyes as the figure got closer. It was a golden yellow dragon

that also had a mane like her, only it was golden and a little shorter,

and no larger than her, only with 1 cm in height larger.

The black dragon says "E... Eddie??" he shouts: "Tamika?!"

TAMIKA: What happend to us?!

EDDIE: I don't know...!

TAMIKA: It's terrible! Why didn't they told us about this?!

EDDIE: I don't know, but...

He was cut off when Tamika pulled him into a hug and cryd on his shoulder silently.

He hugged back feeling very sorry and sayd "It's okay, Tamika... it's okay..."

while trying to calm her down. Meanwhile, further away, the trio of dragons

wore walking looking for the two, until...

DOMO: Oh, man, not only did I had to explain myself to the group for

a so called 'false alarm' for the wyvern, but now I've gotta stay

awake all night to search for our human friends that we wore not

suppose to bring here in the first place! (to Satia)This is all your fault, you know!

SATIA: My fault?! You wore the one having that idea in the first place!

DOMO: Oh, really?! Than who had the idea with the love thing in the first place?!

SATIA: Oh, shut up!

DOMO: Don't you tell me to shut up!

RANICO: ENOUGH!!

The two look at him.

RANICO: It doesn't matter who's fault it is, as long as we stay together and try

to find Eddie and Tamika before it's too late!

SATIA: Okay.

DOMO: Man, the Transforming Elixir just ran unexpectedly! Man, I felt like my tail was about

to be ripped right from my behind!

RANICO: IH! Don't even go there!

SATIA: Whatever, let's just continue searching. I hope they didn't got transformed into what

I think they have...!

RANICO: There's a 1 chance of a failed transformation, cousin.

SATIA: I know, let's just continue searching.

And they continue walking. Hours later, the sun was rising, and the trio wore

searching for Eddie and Tamika all night long.

DOMO: Oh, if only that stupid wyvern didn't attacked them, it wouldn't be sunrise,

they would've been home and we've gotten a little shut-eye. (yawns deeply)

SATIA: Well, who could've known a wyvern would come? Anyway, you know

how they react to outsiders. And how you react to an angry one.

DOMO: Whatever.

RANICO: Oh, man... if I'm gonna stay up any longer, I'll go insane!

SATIA: I thought you wore gonna rip your head off.

RANICO: That too!

And they walk out of a bush, than see two dragons sleeping on their abdomens,

close to each other. They wore the ones they wore looking for, but hardly

recognizable. Ranico walks to Satia's left to look, while Domo in the opposite.

The two sleeping dragons wore no larger than Satia and Domo.

SATIA: Uh, I never thought there wore new comers. No wonder the wyvern was mad!

DOMO: But look at them! Look at those manes! I never saw a dragon with a

mane before, have I?

SATIA: No...

RANICO: Man, they are so strange I forgot how tired I am! And look at their colours!

So bright and open! That black dragon looks a little... too bright for a black colour.

DOMO: And has anyone notice that their colours shine along with their mane?

SATIA: What kind of dragons are these? They're sure not like us!

DOMO: From wherever they are, we must help them out.

SATIA: First thing's first. We've gotta find Eddie and Tamika!

The black dragon opend her eyes to see them.

DOMO: Ah, hi! We just notice you all and... thought we'd say hello.

RANICO: You guys sure aren't from here!

TAMIKA: (rises up sudden and angry) Yeah, we aren't!!

RANICO: Woah, woah, hold the phone, what's with the accent? You sound familiar.

TAMIKA: Familiar?! I'll give you somethin' familiar right in yo' face!

RANICO: Man, who knew new comers could be so cracked up?!

TAMIKA: I am a WHAT?!

And growld. Ranico freaked out and hided under his arms saying "Nothing! You're nothing!"

than liftet his head saying "Hey, this act is too familiar!"

SATIA: My gosh, TAMIKA?! That's YOU?!

TAMIKA: Let me give you hint.

And she punches Satia right in the snout and than making a snort of air blow angry,

while she rubs her snout with her hand.

DOMO: Oh, I'm gonna drop.

And dropped he did. Eddie got up as well. Satia already forgot about the punch.

SATIA: You're Eddie, right?

EDDIE: Aha...

SATIA: Oh, no...

TAMIKA: Girl, you better explain to us right now what's goin' on,

or I'm gonna have to give you such a beat down!

SATIA: Okay, okay! You see, there is this thing called Transforming Elixir,

in the very middle of our realm. It activates once a year, to make sure

every animal in our realm is a dragon or related as one, 'cause in our

realm, no other animal is allowed except dragons or ones who are

relatet to us. You see, we can't feel when it starts,

and we thought it already activated weeks ago. Oh, it's all my fault...

DOMO: That was exactly what I was saying twelve hours ago.

SATIA: Don't worsen the things...

EDDIE: Isn't there a way to get us back?

SATIA: You have to travel to the Elixir and touch it, that's how.

DOMO: Easy to say than done. Our realm is as huge as the whole planet earth

made plat.

TAMIKA: That large?

DOMO: Yeah, it's magic. From outside, it seems like normal, but if a certain forcefields are

removed and you enter, it's like you're on a diffrent planet.

SATIA: Anyway, our point is, it'll take many days to get to the center,

and the elixir is protected by a forcefield so that no creature could ever

touch. There is rumourd that one power can overcome it, but I just

don't know what.

EDDIE: I think we have to try.

RANICO: (on the ground) I was thinking that... too...

And Ranico falls asleep.

SATIA: Hey, hey, Ranico, wake up!

And shakes him like an earthquake. He opens eyes and says "ALRIGHT! I'm awake! Sheesh..."

DOMO: Satia, I think we forgot to mention that the Elixir is within the borders of the Dark Dragons.

RANICO: Oh, dammit!

TAMIKA: Who are the Dark Dragons?

SATIA: Our worst enemys. They've taken half of our realm, we don't know why they are like this...

evil.

EDDIE: Evil?!

TAMIKA: And what're we suppose to do?! Fight with 'em?!

SATIA: Not engage them, I mean, not go looking for them to fight,

if we encounter one, we'll distract them, and you two run away.

RANICO: Okay, we all agree?!

SATIA: I think...

DOMO: Yeah...

RANICO: Than...(yawns) that settles it. When do we leave?

SATIA: First thing's first. We've gotta bring out those wings of you two's.

And she walks somewhere in the opposite.

TAMIKA: Teach us to fly?!

RANICO: Wow, that should be fun! (yawns) In a lifetime.


	9. Chapter 9

The group wore now on the edge of a tall cliff, Ranico could barely stay awake,

as his head fell like one by one on the ground on the back of it and he started

to blow air like sleeping. Someone whipped him friendly with its tail by his back

and he waked up suddenly.

RANICO: Man, for a second, I thought my sleep was gone, now it just came... back...(falls asleep)

SATIA: Really, you need to learn how to not sleep!

RANICO: Not... sleep... are you... crazy?!

EDDIE: How're we gonna fly?

SATIA: Flying is easy. All you have to do is flap your wings hard at first,

than you can let it down.

EDDIE: I never flied before... well... by myself.

DOMO: Who wouldn't know that? I mean, even she is fat.

TAMIKA: Uhha! Who're you callin' fat?!

DOMO: Never mind.

RANICO: For pity sake, can't I just skip this one and sleep already?!

SATIA: Sorry, NO.

RANICO: Oh, man! (takes a pebble in his hand) Stupid Elixir!

And throws the pebble behind, and seemd to hit someone's eye as someone shouts

"AU! My eye!" Ranico immediately looked behind, than in front and asked

"Who in the name of all gods was that?!"

EDDIE: We hear that in our school. When, someone throws something.

RANICO: It always manages to poke someone's eye out. Like that old saying:

it's all fun and games 'till somebody pokes someone's eye out. Or was that somebody?

TAMIKA: Who cares?

SATIA: Yeah, so just shut up.

RANICO: You mean shut eye! (yawns) Talking about sleep makes me sleepy even more...

SATIA: Ah... okay, flying off a cliff is the easiest. First, you get a big fresh air,

and second, you have more time to take off.

EDDIE: (looks down the edge, which was very tall) How can you stand that...?!

DOMO: We're dragons. We're air-born.

RANICO: And... land-born in the same time...(yawns)

DOMO: Okay, ready for your first flight?!

TAMIKA: You're joking.

DOMO: Noh, here's how it's done!

And Domo spreads his wings, walks to the very edge and takes off flaping his wings

to remain in the air. After just three flaps, he glides in the air and makes a turn shouting

"See how easy it can be!" and came to the edge and landing flapping his wings

in the right order. Turns to the edge saying "It's all about flapping in the same time,

and to know when to!" Tamika took a look down, than hesitated shouting "Oh, no way

am I going to drop down there!" and Ranico charged into her and pushed her right

off the cliff and shoutet "Sorry, couldn't help myself!"

Eddie shoutet her name right away before jumping off the cliff

after her. As she was falling, her wings seemd to act as a parachute. And her wings

seemd to act on their own, as they start to flap, keeping her in the air. Eddie gasped,

she was hanging on her own and he was about to crash into her, than he made an attempt

and flied straight forward. Tamika looked up and pushed herself forward by the cliff

and was flying up and forward. Ranico looked excited, while Satia just slapped her forehead.

Ranico noticed and asked "What?!" she says "If you're gonna push someone like that off

a cliff, at least warn them before doing so!" Ranico just asks "And your point?"

She slaps her forehead again. Domo looks at her, and punches his head and falls down,

while she just looks with her eyes and with her hand still on her forehead

and Ranico looking at Domo oddly. Eddie was flying straight, staring down

and frightened. Tamika reached him from the left and shouted "Hey, Eddie!"

and flied further ahead. Eddie sort of looked at her oddly, until she turnd her head

shouting "C'mon!" and back, he kind of smiled and acceleratet forward,

while the trio wore looking surprised.

SATIA: Are they enjoying themselfs already?!

RANICO: Man, black does not match yellow. White? Maybe, but yellow?? Noooh way!

SATIA: Shut up.

DOMO: You know that old saying: if you're in love, nothing can stop it.

SATIA: Oh shut u... hey, you're right on this one!  
DOMO: Of course I am on this one! HEEEY!!

After some flying, Tamika takes a sudden turn and flies in the opposite, Eddie freaks

and immediately turns following. She flies to the edge lands and in a turn,

immediately whipps Ranico off the edge as he yells 'hey'. and she shouts

"Sorry, couldn't help myself!" Eddie almost tripped when landing,

but did managed to land.

SATIA: (looks down) Finally you teached him something!

TAMIKA: Never mess with...-

DOMO: You, I get it! (yawns) Alright, when do we leave?!

SATIA: I think we can now.

EDDIE: The sooner the better! I hope my mama and daddy won't get too worried about me.

TAMIKA: Yeah, me too.

RANICO: (just landed) Great, another agonizing travel. Man, wake me up in 1500 years.(falls down)

SATIA: Hey, wake up! This isn't the best time for sleep!

RANICO: (gets up) Oh, maan!

SATIA: First thing's first. We gotta meet the group.

RANICO: Greeaat! (collapses)

TAMIKA: It doesn't get any better, huh?

SATIA: Oh, c'mon, you guys are gonna love our homeland. It's beautiful.

RANICO: Yeah, like my horns.

Back at Atlanta, Georgia's Westley School, the main class was now at the music

hour with Sunny Bridges, but the kids wore full of worry for two.

SUNNY: Hey, where's Eddie and Tamika?

LI'L D: That's what we' wonderin'.

KIM: A dragon told us they are with them.

SUNNY: A what-now?

KAM: But they haven't come back since yesterday.

SUNNY: Woah, hold on a second. A real dragon has them?

PHIL: He said they took them in their place for a visit, and that they would

bring them back, but they haven't.

And than, Sunny gasps in fear, thinking they might've been lost forever,

and shouts "I gotta tell this to principal Luna!" and so he did.

LUNA: What?! That is ridiculous! One of my fantastic students gone missing?!

(reaches for his phone)I have to call 991! This is so not fantastic!

SUNNY: Principal Luna, be serious, they could be in danger right now!

LUNA: I am serious, senior Bridges!

Meanwhile, back at the Dragon Realm, the group wore walking through

the fields, and occasional small forests. The now changed into dragons

Eddie and Tamika wore looking all over, exploring. Ranico was struggling

to not fall down, but than he shoutet "I can't take this anymore! I need

to have some fun if I'm gonna stay awake!"

SATIA: Oh, stop. Look.

On a spot of the field, there wore small versions of dragons just hanging around.

They wore all brown.

DOMO: Uh, the mini-dragons.

TAMIKA: What's wrong with them?

DOMO: They always like to peck on us.

SATIA: He means, annoy us, and plus, they are small.

Man, I can't believe there are so many.

RANICO: Why don't'ch you say that to the atmosphere, than? Alright,

I had enough of these wallaby head-shriekers!

And he approaches one shouting "Get outta here, ya scavengers! Go on!"

and the closes bites for a second his snout, as he flinches backwards

and holds onto his snout with his wings. Tamika seemd amused,

while Eddie only cracked a smile. Satia was no exception,

she was amused too, so was Domo. Ranico comes to them and shouts

"Oh, man! Stupid spoild dwarves! Hey, can't one of you teach them a lesson?!"

SATIA: Okay, Tamika, show them!

TAMIKA: How can I even catch them?! They' so little!

DOMO: Eddie?

EDDIE: Uh...

RANICO: Come ON!! Don't'ch you all know the trick! Rr... roar!

Work with me here!

EDDIE: (to Tamika) Huh?

TAMIKA: I think he means this.

And she takes a deep breath, and lets it out in a large ferocious dragon roar,

that scared away almost half of the mini-dragons, as they flied away in a swarm.

She stops to gaze.

TAMIKA: Didn't knew I had it in me!

RANICO: WOOOHOOO!! (starts running) Again, do it again!

Tamika looks at Eddie, he thinks for a second, and does the same thing

as she did, and he proved to have a higher volume than her,

as more dragons flied off, while Ranico ran over the field. Satia

shouts "C'mon!" and starts running. Domo runs shortly after her,

and Tamika was enjoying the time and started to run as well, followed

by Eddie, and all canterd like horses down the field.

Eddie reached to her right and said "I think this is fun!

Running like this!" Satia shouts "See how much fun you can have

when you know what you have in you?! WOOHOO!! Hey, Ranico!!

Having fun yet?!" he just took off in the sky shouting "Oh, YEAAAH!!"

They wore running down the steep, like having the time of their lives.

Ranico dived down and landed running along with them.

They come to a river, and run right past it, splashing each other as they

do so.

EDDIE: I haven't had this much fun since daddy bought me the biggest rollercoaster in the world!

TAMIKA: Yeah...

RANICO: I hear conversations back there?! This is a bigger fun than any rollercoaster!

What the heck is a rollercoaster??

SATIA: Ah, who cares?  
DOMO: Hey, Satia! I bet you can't reach my speed!

SATIA: Oh, you're on!

And they run at full speed. Tamika decides to play, and turns to Eddie saying

"Hey, I bet you can't reach my'n!" and accelerated forward, as Eddie

thought "I think I can!" and also accelerated forward. At a point, Tamika

took a turn to the left, while Eddie laughed in excitement and turnd

also to follow her. Satia looked behind and saw them going a different

way, than at a jumped, stop very suddenly, that Domo bumped into her and fell

down on his back, Ranico stopped shouting "What in the world?! (turns behind)

Where the heck are they going?!" she says "Let's... find out..." the two just

ran through a bush and while looking behind, Tamika tripped over a rock at an

edge of a cliff and fell down, Eddie also tripped and the two rolled down the cliff

in one. The three dragons got to the cliff to witness, as the two fell down

directly, with Eddie on top of Tamika and face to face with her. He immediately

moves over to her left and says "That was fun!" she gets up on her abdomen

saying "It was. You're alright, Eddie." looking at him lovingly, he couldn't help

but to look at her lovingly too, even if they wore dragons and that he was surprised

by her looking at him like that. Satia is filled with excitemeant. Ranico runs down the

cliff and betwin the two shouting "Hey, enough of this! What is this, anyway?!

A karaoke night or somethin'?! Break it up!" Satia rolls over her eyes saying

"Oh, Ranicoh..." Tamika suddenly gets up blushing deeply and asks "Break what up?!"

Eddie also blushed deeply. Satia and Domo trotet down the cliff and Satia

saying "Okay, Ranico, you're immature in the opposite."

RANICO: Immature in the what?!

SATIA: Okay, guys, we've had fun, now let's go, shall we?

And she turns around walking.

EDDIE: (gets up) Already? I was enjoying myself?

TAMIKA: Yeah, I... I mean... me too...

SATIA: (stops and smiles looking only with her eyes, and turns around) Ohkay...

maybe just a little more fun wouldn't hurt anybody.

RANICO: Oh, come ON!! That's the last thing on my mind! If you wanna get hurt

in the most maturest way possible, I suggest you go find a...-

SATIA: WE don't need anymore, thank you very much.

RANICO: Oh, like you think you know everything!

DOMO: Oh, Satia. What wore you saying about kings and vagabonds?

SATIA: Uh... nothing. I didn't meant a couple here!

TAMIKA: (looks odd and annoyid in the same time)

EDDIE: (raises an eyebrow oddly)

DOMO: (sits down) Man, this has been a blast alright. (sits up) C'mon, guys, let's go after

my crazy friend and her really crazy sick cousin.

RANICO: Hey! Sick?! You're sick!

DOMO: I'm not sick!

SATIA: And how come? Every time I see a sick dragon throwing up I think about'ch you.

TAMIKA: (giggles a little)

EDDIE: (cracks a smile in giggle)

DOMO: (trots to reach her) Oh, now you act all know-it-all, don't'ch you?

SATIA: Whatever.

Eddie and Tamika look at each other one more before following their new dragon friends.

After some time, Ranico started to laugh.

SATIA: Hey, cousin. What's so funny?

RANICO: I can't wait to see the look on those kid's faces! They'll be like "Oh, my!

Tamika's in love with Eddie!" (bursts in laughter)

TAMIKA: (turns her head away blushing) Don't get into this! I am not in love with him not one bit!

RANICO: Man, I bet their jaws will drop down, and their eyes straight staring! HAHAHAA!!

SATIA: I think it'll be the opposite like... 'oh, my, Eddie's in love with and so on', you know.

EDDIE: (turns his head also blushing in smiling nervously) Is that really obvious?

DOMO: Nooh...

RANICO: No, my tail section. That's what I'm saying!

DOMO: Actually, you're right! I talked with them, and they even laughed at the thought!

RANICO: My point exactly, Einstain.

DOMO: Who's that?!

RANICO: Never mind.

Tamika than looked to her right up in the sky. She was indeed in love with Eddie

ever since they've met, but she kept it secret, now she's not sure what to do.

If she'll be left heartbroken if she tries, or better not to for the best.

She was so sad that even a tear flowd down from her eyes,

but than, thought how many times he tried to get her attention,

and better yet, he was even willing to give his life to save her

when they first encountered the wyvern, but she's still not sure.

Some time later, it was midday. The group wore taking a break,

Ranico finally got some time to sleep, and Domo was with Eddie lied

down on the ground talking.

DOMO: So tell me, are you in love with Tamika?

EDDIE: Yes...

DOMO: But... uhm... why?

EDDIE: Well... it's because... I just am.

DOMO: _Is he just trying to get her affection in a way, or is he REALLY in love?_

Uhm, c'mon, you can tell me anything, I will even keep it a secret forever,

I promise!

EDDIE: Just... don't tell her, not yet.

DOMO: Okay.

EDDIE: I just... fell in love with her... I don't know, maybe because she's smart,

beautyfull, strong and...

DOMO: And you will cheat on her later on.

EDDIE: (looks at him straight in the eyes) I would never, ever do that!

DOMO: Okay, okay. Stop the staring, nothing personal!

EDDIE: (looks down) And I think she was serious. She doesn't love me...

DOMO: Uh... I wouldn't be too sure of that you know.

EDDIE: (looks at him oddly)

DOMO: Ah... you'll get it someday. Just remember this: always follow your heart.

And he just gets up and walks away, leaving him to be lost in thought.

Ranico gets up saying "Oh, look! There's the group!" they wore down the

valley, Satia gets up saying "Well, there they are. C'mon, guys." and they

walk down the valley.


	10. Chapter 10

Domo gets closer to Satia, who was further away to talk just so the others won't hear them.

DOMO: How do you think they will handle the dragon language?

SATIA: I don't know. Once you're a dragon, you know the language auto.

DOMO: Yeah, auto like I learnd how to breath fire. Anyway, you know very well

that the kid's names mean things in our language.

SATIA: Yeah, can you give me examples?

DOMO: Okay... like... haberdashery means skin cover.

SATIA: I meant about the kid's names!

DOMO: Right. Well, Philly Phil means knowledge of space.

SATIA: I know, it's a real known name.

DOMO: And the word, Tamika, means dark in our language.

SATIA: I can tell.

DOMO: Hm... Eddie doesn't refer to anything. Unless it's from the word edward

wich means light.

SATIA: So, basically, when you say Eddie and Tamika, you say 'Light and Dark'?

Man, even their names match!

DOMO: Yeah, what a coincidence!

RANICO: Hey, Tamika. I think they are talking about haberdasherys!

TAMIKA: One: I don't know what an haberdashery is, and two: I don't wanna know.

RANICO: It's skin cover in dragon language.

TAMIKA: Dragon language?

RANICO: Yeah, like, Philly Phil means knowledge of space.

EDDIE: Knowledge of space? Boy, that could make him proud!

TAMIKA: I can't even think about that!

RANICO: I know. Right?

TAMIKA: I never thought I'd ask this, but I wonder what Li'l D's doing?

EDDIE: Or the others?

RANICO: I'm sure they're fine, it's not like they're worried to death for you two,

which is kind of normal, considering they are your best friends.

EDDIE: Our parents, they must be.

TAMIKA: But we can't return looking like this! I mean, I have scales all over my body!

I feel like I'm lien on sand pebbles!

RANICO: That's how we are, get used to it.

EDDIE: Well, I don't know if I can get used to it. I mean, I feel like

I'm somebody else, and I must be a mess!

And I can't believe I can walk like this. (looks forward)

OH, I feel like I've got multiple eyes, I see better than ever. In fact, I see miles away...

RANICO: See?! Life's better when you're a dragon!

TAMIKA: Yeah, right! Man, I can't believe I've got used to walking on all fours!

I must look like a monster!

EDDIE: Noh, Tamika. You look just fine.

TAMIKA: (smiles) Oh, thanks. (than makes a serious look) Never mind.

But these claws don't go with... me!(looking at her front legs claws)

RANICO: There are many things when you're on top of the food chain.

You can see for miles away, hear the same, smell and even run for hours

at the speed of a race car without even tiring. Man, you gotta love being

a dragon. You can even breath fire!

TAMIKA: Breath fire? Oh, no way am I gonna do that! I'm gonna burn my neck!

EDDIE: Isn't that dangerous?

RANICO: Not when you're a dragon. Our necks and mouths are heat immune,

if that's a word.

TAMIKA: Man, I can't imagine how they will look at us when they'll see us.

EDDIE: They'll maybe say somethin' like this: oh, my, you two are dragons!

How come?!

TAMIKA: Could be.

Than they hear a thunder and stop to look up.

SATIA: Woah, the whether sure changed quickly!

DOMO: Yeah, this happend a lot, when we usually sneak away

from the group.

EDDIE: You sneak away?

DOMO: Yeah, it's fun.

TAMIKA: Ohh, now I get it.

RANICO: It's fun to play in the rain!

EDDIE: I don't get out much in the rain, 'cause my sweater starts to shrink.

RANICO: Yeah, well, now that we're dragons, no sweaters, no nothing!

Just that feeling of the fresh breeze on your body!

TAMIKA: I forgot to mention one thing!

RANICO: And that's?

And she comes and punches Ranico right in the snout and says "I meant

I forgot to DO one thing."

RANICO: For pity sake, why'd you do that?!

TAMIKA: Because you're annoying!

RANICO: Oh, man!

SATIA: Come on, guys. Let's go to the group.

TAMIKA: What do you think I was doing here?!

And they continue walking.

RANICO: Oh, feel that motion! You know, us dragons sometime sing and play instruments!

EDDIE: You do?

RANICO: Yeah!

TAMIKA: Hold on, when we met, (turns to Domo)you said you never heard of an instrument!

DOMO: I never heard of a trom... whatever.

EDDIE: You mean the trombone?

SATIA: I believe, that's a rare name only some know it.

We like to call them tubas.

EDDIE: Tubas?

RANICO: Yeah, so... we invent instruments. In fact, the first ever instrument was inventet

and made by us. Actually, two in the same time. A record!

SATIA: Yeah, whatever.

TAMIKA: And what wore they?

RANICO: Ah, it was the...-

SATIA: No time, we're approaching the group. Act natural.

RANICO: Don't forget! Young dragons will learn how to play and sing!

TAMIKA: Sing?

And when they approach, most of the dragons wore 2 times larger in both height and lenght,

as each look down at Eddie and Tamika and some whisper to each other.

TAMIKA: And I thought you two are big.

They wore in the middle of a field, a little far away from the forest.

Some dragons wore brown, some yellow golden, or green,

black, white, purple, orange or blue. Than one stepped in front snorting,

freaking out Eddie and Tamika, espacially Eddie who shakes like

an earthquake while staring at him. The dragon was green,

and asks "Satia, Domo, Ranico, who are these two strangers?"

SATIA: Sir, we've... we've met them at the borders of our home.

I think they are newcomers.

The green dragon says "Newcomers indeed. What's with those manes and bright

colours?"

DOMO: They're from... ah... Japan?

TAMIKA: Say what-now?!

The dragon thinks than says "Very well. If they're friends, they can stay."

EDDIE: (sighs) That's a relief.

The dragon says than "My name is Anathon. What's your name, guys?"

EDDIE: My name is Edward Phillip James Lawrence III.

ANATHON: Ahhhh... nice to meet you.

EDDIE: But my friends call me Eddie.

Domo and Satia also stare at him.

RANICO: _Sheesh! That's a long name!_

TAMIKA: I'm Tamika Jones.

ANATHON: _Who named them so long?! _Ahem, good to meet you all.

And he walks away. The other dragons mind their business once again.

TAMIKA: Did you seen his look?! Why was he looking at me and Eddie like that

when we introduced ourselves?!

SATIA: (whispers) Uh... dragons don't have such long names.

TAMIKA: Are you telling me that my name is too long?!

And she punches her in the snout again, than she rubbs her snout annoyed.

Just as a female yellow dragon almost their size, a little smaller

came saying "Hui, guys! A pleasure to meet all of you! I'm Orlanda!"

SATIA: Hui, Orlanda...(annoyid)

ORLANDA: Man, look at you two! You have such long manes and bright colours!

I tell you two, those bright colours match the sun! (looks to Eddie)What's your name?

EDDIE: Ed...-

ORLANDA: I know, I heard you. Man, that's a long name. My, your colours are so bright!

EDDIE: Thanks.

ORLANDA: I tell you, it's to DIE FOR!!  
EDDIE: Ah... thanks?

TAMIKA: Oh, right, he's got bright colours and all the sudden, you like him, don't'ch you?

SATIA: Orlanda, let me tell you something.

And Satia comes to her ear and whispers something that left her wide eyed.

ORLANDA: Oh... I get it!!

And walked away.

Satia almost burstet in laughter.

EDDIE: What did you told her?

SATIA: Hihih... I told her... that... that... hey, I forgot what I told her!

TAMIKA: HAHA! Really?

DOMO: You know how she is. Okay, all. Prepare to experience something

you've never experienced in your lives.

EDDIE: I'm already over that. Flying was maybe the biggest experience of my life.

I mean, flying by myself.

TAMIKA: For me too.

SATIA: Guys, guys, this is not a life of city places where you go to different

places, do things, and that, this is the wildlife. And you two, have to learn

our ways.

EDDIE: I'm not sure.

TAMIKA: How hard can it be?

SATIA: Not too hard. Anyway, once every two months, the leader gives the youngsters

a break from all the learning for 2 weeks. Now, we're in the middle of it,

one more week of fun. That's why we even sneaked out in the first place.

DOMO: Okay, Satia, Ranico, let's get the heck outta here, you two do

what'ch you do most.

And the three dragons turn and walk.

RANICO: Oh, the love in the air! They got to K-I-S-S-I-N-... ah.. oh, for cryin' outloud!

SATIA: Can't even spell the last letter.

And Domo and Satia laugh, while Ranico complains. Tamika just looks bored at them

while wagging her tail slowly. Eddie than though for a moment and started to say

"Hey... Tamika, would you like to... go with me... to... I don't know...

see more of this place." Tamika thinks _"Maybe I should give him a chance._

_After all, he was willing to give his life to save me back than."_ and turns

to him smiling and saying "Alright."

EDDIE: You will?!

TAMIKA: Yeah... uh... I ain't got nothin' better to do anyway.

And she walks by him in the same stance she walked before they got turnd into dragons,

as Satia mentiond, mateing introduction. He just looked confused and followed.

Meanwhile, back at the city, their friends: Kim, Kam, Li'l D and Madison wore waiting

for someone close to a shop, and than Philly Phil appeard with some kind of tracking

device saying "I've got it! This super tracking device should locate the dragons!"

KAM: Are you sure? 'Cause I'm worried about Eddie and Tamika.

MADISON: It's just so sad! Where could they be?!

PHIL: Don't worry, this versatile machine will point us to the way.

OH! It's this way!

LI'L D: I hope we find 'em, 'cause the whole town is crazy looking for 'em like

some angry mob or somethin'.

KIM: Wherever they are, I sure hope they're okay.


	11. Chapter 11

Back at the realm, Eddie and Tamika walked some time until the rain startet, but it didn't stopped them from

exploring, as they reached a small forest with a deep lake. Tamika stepped in

the lake and said "C'mon, Eddie!" he ezitates saying "I never swam before

in a deep lake. Well, I go in my backyard pool, but not a lake..."

TAMIKA: Oh, we jumped off a cliff.

EDDIE: You're right.

And he steps in the water, she trots in and he follows, as their wings open and hold them

above the surface. He says "Hey, it's not so bad." she thinks than takes a breath

and dives down underwater. He widens eyes looking focused, than something pulled

him down underwater. It was her tail, as he floats down, he opens his eyes to see

that it's actually beautiful. Than Tamika pushes herself with her wings forward and

at the surface, he does the same.

EDDIE: That was roman... I mean... fun... it was fun.

TAMIKA: It think you're right, it was romantic.

And she swims forward, he looks at her confused again, but than

smiles and follows her, as a swarm of shiny dragonflies fly pass,

while they look, than at each other smiling. They eventually

walk out the water and just by instinct, both stop and

rub their snouts against each other. Than Eddie blushes

realising he was practically kissing her, and turnd his head away smiling

nervously, than she braught his head back with her's and the two continued

to rub snouts. The three dragons wore looking secretly.

SATIA: Are you guys seeing that!

DOMO: Maybe I was wrong. Tamika really is interested in Eddie!

SATIA: Nothing can stop love, you know.

RANICO: I think you mean 'can't'.

SATIA: No, it's can.

RANICO: Can't.

SATIA: Can!

RANICO: Can't!

DOMO: Enough! This is not a time to argue. Man, if they wore real dragons,

I would call this a rare event.

SATIA: Yeah, whoever heard or saw two different kinds of dragons in love?

No one! Maybe, this is for humans too!

DOMO: Not sure, there are no such things as to who falls in love with who.

Ussually, they fell in love with their kind. I mean colour, colour.

SATIA: Okay, shut your parrot mouth already.

DOMO: Hey!

RANICO: C'mon, guys, let's get the heck outta here already.

And they leave.

The whole day Tamika and Eddie have spend together, and they felt

yet happy, even if they are dragons now, 'cause they never got a chance to

spend such a time together. At night, the rain stopped, and the sky

was so clear, that billions of stars could be seen, and a full moon.

The two wore close to the forest on the field, lien down looking up,

still it made them feel homesick.

TAMIKA: I wonder how the others are doin'?

EDDIE: Or our parents. They must be worried about me too much.

TAMIKA: Yeah... tomorrow, we should go and tell 'em that we're alright.

EDDIE: No matter how shocked they will be to see us like this.

And they lie down their heads to sleep. Meanwhile, back in the city, their friends

wore still searching for them.

KIM: Philly Phil, your machine has been taking us nowhere!

PHIL: It should lead us to the dragons.

And they reach the borders of their realm, but wore deceived by just a vision.

KIM: We've already been here, there's nothing down there, let's go.

PHIL: That's odd, the machine is pointing us there!

LI'L D: Well, we ain't got nothin' to lose.

Back at the realm, Ranico was walking towards the two,

than tripped and yelled, waking both up who stood up.

TAMIKA: What are you doing?!

RANICO: (gets up) I was walking to get a drink of water when I tripped.

The water is over there, in the forest! The forest behind you.

But I noticed how blissful this night is!

EDDIE: Blissful?

RANICO: Yeah, can't you feel it?

EDDIE: Feel what?

RANICO: Can't you just feel the love in the realm tonight?

Than a growl is heard, and Ranico says "Happiness gone!" and from the bush appeared the head

of a black dragon with red eyes roaring. Ranico shouts "It's a DARK DRAGOOOON!!"

The dragon roard once more and jumped out of the bush to confront the group,

and breathed fire towards the sky. Ranico shouts "You two!

Do something! Anything!" and Eddie just ran away.

Ranico says "Oh, sure, run away." and the dragon charged and pushed Tamika

on the ground, ready to bite her. Eddie took notice and gasped, than became angry

and charged back, when the dark dragon was about to bite her, he pushed it

off of her further away a little. The dark dragon wasn't pushed on the ground,

considering he was two times larger than Eddie and Tamika, turned to him growling,

Eddie doesn't back away, he growls too at it, and the dragon charges to

attack, so does Eddie, who shifts to the dragon's left and bites the left side

of its neck, as it roard in pain and punched him in the snout to get him away,

and pinned him easily to the ground, and when it's about to whip him with

its claws, Ranico shouts "OH, NO!!" and charges for the dragon and jumps on its head saying

"I'll teach you to mess with my friend!" and the dragon roard and shacked his

head sideways and quickly, just as Tamika was getting up to witness.

The dark dragon grabbed Ranico in its right hand and smashed him to the ground,

than left him and walked back to Eddie. Tamika gasped before launching herself

right in the dragon, pushing him with all her force away on the ground on his left side,

but he immediately got up. Than, Satia and Domo got there just in time.

DOMO: What happened?! WOAH!!

SATIA: A dark dragon here?!

The dark dragon took notice of them and walked to them still almost circleing Tamika.

Domo and Satia startet to back away as it approached.

DOMO: _I think this is a desperate time!  
_SATIA: _And desperate times call for desperate measures! NOW!!_

And Domo breathed fire towards the dragon, who breathed fire back, and its fire

was stronger than Domo's, who stopped to shout "I think... we need back up."

the dragon charged at them, who went separate ways. (Domo to the left, Satia to the right)

and the dragon didn't knew who to attack first, and someone breathed fire over him,

it was Satia, but the dragon charged into her, pushing her on the ground.

Domo shouts "How can we stop him?!" Satia shouts "Size doesn't matter!

It's the POWER!!" Ranico says "Yeah, power, right." before losing conscious once

more. And a dragon roard from the hill, it was Anathon, who charged down and

to the black dragon to attack it, who attacked back. And after some attacks,

Anathon mannaged to bite him and pin him hard on the ground by the neck,

and left him, as it raised up quickly and dashed for the woods.

Satia approached saying "Sir, we... we wore only..."

ANATHON: They've reached our homeland! It is not your fault.

RANICO: (rises his head) Thank you, leader! (and falls again)

Anathon sees Eddie, who was just getting up. Tamika ran and pressed her

snout against his in a sort of rubbing.

DOMO: What're we gonna do?! We... we're... we're young and... not prepared to fight them!  
We must do something right now! We... we must get outta here!

ANATHON: Not a choice. We're gonna strike back.

DOMO: Oh, no! What if they take advantage and we'll lose?!  
RANICO: I don't know what's more painful: lien down on these sharp pebbles to

scratch up your scales, or listening to his arrogance!

SATIA: Eddie, Tamika, you guys okay?

EDDIE: Yeah... I am...  
TAMIKA: Me too.

RANICO: (gets up) Uuh... I think I busted my scales!

ANATHON: However, it's night, we should go to sleep.

(and walks away)

TAMIKA: What is goin' on?! You told us there ain't no danger!

SATIA: I'm sorry, but I never thought they would get to us.

DOMO: I guess by the look, you two discovered telepathicall talk.

TAMIKA: Tele-what-now?!

DOMO: It's a special way to talk, only between two, through mind.

But we mostly talk out loud.

SATIA: (to Domo)_Man, we could've used this way to talk when we first met them!_

DOMO: _Hey, it's not my fault you never started!_

SATIA: _You also never started._

DOMO: _Oh, yeah, right._

SATIA: Anyway, we should get back and take a rest, to be better prepared for the unrest.

And the group walks back.

RANICO: Why does everything coming out of your mouth sounds like a scroll writing or something?

SATIA: Because I'm smart, unlike you.

RANICO: (mumbles annoyed)

Meanwhile, at the borders, the kids went in the valley, which is more larger than they thought.

KAM: This is a very huge forest! I think it's more than what we saw.

KIM: I know, right?

LI'L D: Philly Phil, you sure that machine of your's' gonna lead us to Eddie and Tamika?

PHIL: I am!

KIM: This is taking too long. What do you think, Madison? Madison?

She was looking and admiring two shiny dragonflies, until Kim got her

by her arm and pulled her back to the others.

KIM: Madison? Wore you paying attention?

MADISON: Uhm...

KAM: It doesn't matter! As long as we stay together, and hope to find Eddie and Tamika.

KIM: Wow, that must be the first time when you say something smart.

KAM: Yeah... HEY!!

PHIL: Guys, stop! I think it picked up a signal!

KIM: Let me see!

Behind a bush to their left, there was the same wyvern that first attacked,

looking with eyes angry and glowing yellow, and says to himself

"Humans in our land? Not for long!" and the wyvern suddenly swoops

in behind the group, which turn around and get shocked at the size of him.

LI'L D: And I thought they was big!

And when the wyvern roars, the kids scream and Philly Phil shouts "RUN!!"

and they run as the dragon breaths fire where they wore standing, than gives chase.

Back at the homeland, suddenly, Tamika stops from walking and turns around

listening, so does Eddie, and the rest of them.

TAMIKA: Hear that?

EDDIE: Yeah...!

They hear the wyvern's roar, and the kids' screams.

TAMIKA: Those are...

EDDIE: Our friends from school!

SATIA: What?! Here?!

TAMIKA: We' gotta help them! C'mon!

And the two run in jump two times and take off towards the borders.

RANICO: Hey, but I just...!! Oh, man!

SATIA: C'mon! They might need our help!

And Satia and Domo take off.

RANICO: I don't know what's worse: the fact that nobody ever listens

to me, or the fact that they just leave me behind.

And takes off following. The wyvern just cornered them on the edge of the mountain,

and they just stare at it shaking like an earthquake and scared. Just as the wyvern

was about to strike, a black dragon and a golden dragon appeared in between facing the wyvern,

who says telepathically "Stay out of my way! These have invaded our realm!"

TAMIKA: _These kids are... uh...!_

The wyvern now shouts out loud "Stay out of my way!! I don't care what's you two's

purpose, stay out of my WAY!!"

And the rest appear.

SATIA: Ridoro, we'll take care of those kids, you can take a rest.

RIDORO: Fine.

And it walks away. Ranico appeared facing the kids shouting "ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY ??

You could've been killed!"

LI'L D: We're looking for Eddie and Tamika! We thought they're with'ch you!

And the two in front turn around to look wagging tails slowly, their looks wore to familiar to ignore.

RANICO: We've got ah... little problem. It's big, but little.

SATIA: Big but little. How dumb can you be?

RANICO: (looks at her with one eye angry)

SATIA: Anyway, you all should turn back.

MADISON: We just got here!

SATIA: That's not the point!

PHIL: Funny! The tracker shows that Eddie and Tamika are right here!

LI'L D: Where?!

KAM: I don't see them.

DOMO: Guys, you should turn back, it's dangerous here.

LI'L D: Yeah?! We're not goin' anywhere without Eddie or Tamika!

KAM: Where are they?

DOMO: Let me... clear out things...

SATIA: Maybe not, it'll be too shocking.

KAM: How much can it be?

LI'L D: You didn't do something to our friends, did'ch you?

SATIA: No, of course not, but... go back and tell the others that they're alright,

they'll be joining you guys in some days, we've got things to do!

KIM: What things?

RANICO: For first: fall in love.

SATIA: (slaps his snout) Don't pay attention to him.

KIM: Hold on, why looking at those two reminds me of Eddie and Tamika?

SATIA: Uh, just go! Okay? And tell the others who may be looking for them,

that they are both safe!

RANICO: And in love.

SATIA: (slaps him again)

TAMIKA: (to Satia) _You better keep doin' that, before I do!  
_SATIA: _Okay, you know how hot headed he can be._ Guys, you should turn back. NOW!

KIM: Where are we?

DOMO: Didn't you heard her? Turn back now!

RANICO: For Chris' sakes, just turn back!

SATIA: (to the dragons)Guys, we should get outta here. (turns to the kids)  
Just, turn back! Your friends are safe!

With that, she flys away, Domo also follows, so does Eddie and Tamika, who fly

over the kids. Ranico however, remains.

RANICO: I think you can get answers from me!

KAM: Okay. Where are our friends?

KIM: And why did those two looked reminded me of them?

LI'L D: Or me!

RANICO: Ah...h... OH!! Look at the time! Gotta go! See ya!

And he just runs and takes off after the others. After some flying, they reach

their homeland, some meters away from where everyone else was sleeping.

EDDIE: I think they recognized us.

SATIA: Not really, it's just the look in the eyes that is usually giving away your cover,

other than that, I don't know.

DOMO: Anyway, tomorrow, we'll go search for the Elixir.

TAMIKA: Dang! I'm starting to get used with flying! And the wings!

EDDIE: Me too!

SATIA: Yeah, the wings could give you that sensation that you have more than

one limb to control, which you have.

RANICO: (just landed) Okay, we'll leave tomorrow to search for the Elixir.

SATIA: We're over that already. But, you guys sure you wanna change back?

I mean, you can have loads of fun when you're a dragon! Fly all the time,

running without tiring, and also, go without eating for even a year!

TAMIKA: That much?

DOMO: Yeah! We dragons are omnivores, we can eat either plants or flesh,

or just go without eating for a year! Even a year and a half!

RANICO: Mhm! And most of all: you don't need to do anything by force,

if you want, you want. If you don't want, you don't want.

You can just do whatever you want! Except for some rules

that the leader enforced, but wise ones too!

TAMIKA: Seems fun.

EDDIE: I don't know what to chose...

TAMIKA: Me too...

SATIA: Well, we'll leave you into thinking it over than.

DOMO: But, it's your choice.

And the three leave for the field where the others are sleeping.


	12. Chapter 12

The two look to their right to see an adult black dragon (six meters in height) walking forward,

than sitting on a hill looking. They both decide to go to him, and so they did.

The dragon started to say when they are 2 meters away from him "You children

are awake kind of late, aren't'ch you?" his accent african.

EDDIE: We couldn't sleep.

"Very well."

TAMIKA: What'ch you doin' here?

"Thinking if my brother and his son are okay."

EDDIE: What happened to them?  
"Nothing, really."  
TAMIKA: Ah... but...-

"They're away, that is. That's why I worry, I can't go back."

TAMIKA: Why not?

"For short, my name is Anderson, and I was once a human."

EDDIE: You wore?!

ANDERSON: Yes, than years ago, when my brother's son was born, a dragon captured

me and took me here, and left me. Than, something happened, and I woke

up a dragon.

EDDIE: Actually, we wore humans too.

ANDERSON: (turns his head to them) You are?

TAMIKA: Yeah...

ANDERSON: (turns his head back) I am very sorry for you two.

The Elixir cannot be reached, a mysterious power is required,

but none knows the power.

EDDIE: Who is your brother?

ANDERSON: Well, he's Su...-

Ranico suddenly shouted from in front 2 meters away "Can you keep it down here?!

Not all of us are nocturnal, you know!" and leaves.

ANDERSON: We'll talk later, best is we get some sleep. Come, if you can't sleep, that's okay.

EDDIE: I think I could go now.

And the three walk down the hill to the group. The next morning, when the sun

was barely in the sky, Ranico woke up that time,

lifting his head suddenly saying "What?! Who?! Who was nocturnal? Oh... nobody."

and lies on his left side to stretch like a cat, than gets up and walks to the lake

in the small forest. After some drinking, a male dragon the same size as him, only green,

appeared behind him, and was surprisingly excited. Ranico turned around and

freaked out as he saw the other, than said annoyid "Oh, it's you. How many times

do I have to tell you never to sneack up on me like that?!" the green dragon

says "Uhm..." Ranico says "Never mind, Verde, let's just go." and the two walk

towards the fields.

VERDE: Go where?  
RANICO: To my cousin Satia and her friend Domo.

VERDE: Hey, I saw you with newcomers!

RANICO: Yeah, they are my new friends.

VERDE: And have you seen their manes? I tell ya, those two kind of freak me out.

RANICO: You don't say.

VERDE: Yeah!

RANICO: You know, here's something to make you really freaked out: those two are in love.

VERDE: What's so freaking out about that?

RANICO: With each other.

VERDE: (stops from walking) You gotta be kidding me. TWO DIFFERENT KINDS IN LOVE??

RANICO: You heard me.

(and they keep on walking)  
VERDE: That's incredible! How can... I mean, it never happened!

RANICO: I know.

VERDE: Imagine! Two different kinds in love! That will result in mutated dragons!

RANICO: Shut your mutated loud mouth already, and yeah, maybe: black and yellow

dragons? _This guy gives me the creeps._

VERDE: Yeah! Those colours don't even match!

And Crono sighs and trots forward. Verde shouts "Hey, wait up!" and canters after him.

RANICO: Hey, in all of this, do you know more about the Elixir of Life?

VERDE: (stops) I happen to know. My father always told me about it.

Years ago, a strange object appeared in the middle, it was neither

createt by man, nor dragon, it was simply mother nature's creation.

Once a year, it sends out a wave that can throw away any creature

besides dragons, and turn them into their dragon version. Because, this

realm is of magic, that only dragons can step. No matter how artificially damage

this place is, by man, by any other, the Elixir will always make sure it will recover,

with a simple wave, of power.

RANICO: Wow! I never heard that part about the Elixir. What about touching or reaching it?

VERDE: It's impossible. It's protected by a shield of energy, like a forcefield.

But, legend says that there's a power, that can overcome it, and if that creature

touches the Elixir, they gain the ability to transfigure, either into their true selves,

or dragons.

RANICO: Cool! Well, we won't get any of that, since we're originally dragons, right?

VERDE: That's right. But, that power is so unknown, that the only one who knows is Anderson.

RANICO: Anderson? That old dragon? I mean, use-to-be-human dragon?

VERDE: Yes, but he doesn't tell us.

RANICO: And I know why: 'cause he says it will never happen and he will be doomed

to live a dragon, but WHO CARES?? Since our friends will be able to change

into dragons whenever they WANT!!

VERDE: It is easy! They just focus on it, and their cloths will merge in, and be there

when they change back.

RANICO: (running towards the field) Yeah, whatever!

Ranico made his way to Satia, who was sleeping by two other black dragon's side.

And jumped on her waking her up shouting "Hey, wake up! It's time to go!

Wake up!" and jumps off and runs off somewhere else, as she lifts her head

tired saying "What? Go where?" Ranico just made his way to Domo, but not

without jumping on some dragons, and shouted to him "Domo! Wake up, man!

It's time to go!" and ran off. Domo lifted his head saying "Go where?" Ranico

while walking bumbed into an already waked up dragon, and shouted

"Whatch where you're going!" and saw it was Anderson.

RANICO: Oh, it was you!  
ANDERSON: Pardon me.

And he just walks away.

RANICO: Big Meany.

Satia just came shouting "Ranico, what's the big idea waking me up like this?"

he says "Have you forgot that we need to reach the Elixir?!"

SATIA: No, but we could've took our time! Seriously, it's not even dawn yet. I know

you wake up at these kind of times, but seriously, that doesn't mean you have to wake

me up too, you know!

RANICO: Okay, okay, I'm not gonna argue with my own flesh and blood, okay?

SATIA: Okay...

And she turns and walks back. Domo was behind who said "No need, I heard it all."

and walks back too. Ranico says "Ohkay... YO!! Verde! Where've you gone, buddy?!"

and starts to look for him. Than starts running, and trips over the snout of another

black dragon sleeping next to a golden one, which lifts its snout saying "Foul,

what'ch you doin' running to me like that?!" Ranico says "Sorry, Tamika.

I was in a hurry." and she lowers her snout and puts him down, and tries to stretch

while getting up saying "Dang, this all sleeping on the ground's exhaustin' me!  
I think my internal organs are shifting!"

RANICO: Two things: one, I don't know and don't care what are internal organs.

And two: It's relaxing sleeping on the grass!

EDDIE: (lifts his head) I don't think it's very comfortable...

RANICO: You have your way, I'll have my'n. Man, all this talking's making me hungry.

I think I'll eat some of those delicious strawberries!

And dashes to a field of them.

RANICO: I don't know, why they are called strawberries? It comes from the

word straw, I don't know what it means, but it sure sounds weird!

Hey, aren't'ch you all hungry?  
TAMIKA: At this point... I'm ready to eat anything.

EDDIE: (gets up) Yeah, me too.

RANICO: That's just the feeling when you... you know! Get hungry! Whatever.

EDDIE: (while Tamika walks over there)But... what else you get when you're a dragon? (walks to the field)

RANICO: Ah, you have a lot of abilities and possibilities! Like, you can run faster than

a race car or something, have the strength and resistance of a mountain, have the power

of one too.

TAMIKA: Dang! That's a lot!

RANICO: I know! You can keep up a very high speed, including when flying.

You can breath fire, you can just about do anything when you're a dragon.

Of course, two dragons fighting are almost evenly match, or when the other

is weaker than the other, but that doesn't count to other animals. They are

inferior to us, if that's a word, or the word I'm looking for. Oh, and you can see,

smell, hear and feel for miles away! And smell just about any smell that

humans can't, see things that humans can't! Like, microscopic.

EDDIE: You can see microscopic?!

RANICO: You can take control of your vision, decrease or increase it! Ih, you know what I mean!

You can also listen very closely, and follow very accurate the sound,

or smell what you want and follow it very accurate! I tell ya, you can just

control all your senses like they wore your limbs!

TAMIKA: That sounds like fun!

RANICO: I know.

Than Verde appeared shouting "There you are! (looks at the two) Man, you two are shiny!"

RANICO: Get a life, Verde!

VERDE: I should go! My parents will blow a gasket if I'm missing!(and leaves)

RANICO: I don't know and don't care what is a gasket. Or if that word exists.

And when he lowers his head to bite a strawberry, he instead bites something else

and hard, and yells "AAUUU!! What the...?!" and moves the plants away,

and says "Heeeey!! Look! It's the first instrument ever invented!" and takes

it saying "The clarinet! No wonder I've missed it! I don't go through here much."

Eddie says "You know, I can play the clarinet!"

RANICO: You do?! Oh, you are so talented! Few can play it.

And many times, I keep forgetting that you're a human!

Man, stupid memory!" and slaps himself in the head, followed

by another slap from Tamika which made him fall and throw the clarinet

backwards who landed on Eddie's snout, while she asks "Now's yo' memory coming back?"

The clarinet was royal blue with golden stripes. Tamika than sniffs the air

and says "I think I smell iron!" and heads to where it's coming from, a small forest.

And it led to a silver-black harp almost larger than her, who shouts "Hey! It's a harp!"

Ranico also came shouting "That's... that's... that's the... second... ever builded

instrument!! No wonder I couldn't find them! I don't usually go here." Tamika

moves a little her claws by the harp wires, and they make a beautiful song, and

she says "That's more than my harp back at school!"

RANICO: See?! Those wore made by humans, but these by us! We're more specialized.

By the way, those wires are made by crystal extracts!

TAMIKA: What's a...-

RANICO: Do not ask questions! The learner knows well!

Eddie comes still with the clarinet on his snout asking "What is this made of?"

RANICO: Ah, my friend. That is made of the most beautiful sound creating crystal there

is, if you blow in it the right way, it can creat many wonderful songs!

EDDIE: (looks at him oddly)

RANICO: It doesn't matter.

And Tamika tries to play, but it only produces messed up sounds.

TAMIKA: I think it's broken.

RANICO: No! We made it more difficult, to be more beautiful! You see, when the wires

are shorter, they produce bass sounds, and when they are longer, they produce...

ah... thin... less-bass... you know what I mean! If you move down, the treble is

lower, if you move up, the treble is higher, you can make combinations if you

know the right order, to produce wonderful songs!

TAMIKA: Dang! It's even harder than I thought!

RANICO: Hey, life's not all fun and games, you know.

EDDIE: How this one works?

RANICO: OH!! You must know what those holes are for!

EDDIE: I already know.

RANICO: And, you need to use your breath wisely! Too much blowing, means way

too much low bass, and too much ah... the opposite of blowing, means

bigger bass! And use the holes and move your claws to make the treble right!

EDDIE: I know.

RANICO: Good. _Thank goodness I don't have to teach this one too._

Alright, now, let's see how you p... sing... play... do that thing you do with your instruments, for pity's sake!!

And Eddie takes the clarinet in his hands and plays it, and Tamika also plays the harp,

according to Ranico's explanation, and it proves he was right.

RANICO: Holly sea cow! (throws his legs up)That was incredible!

And falls down on his back.

RANICO: Drat!

TAMIKA: You got that right!

And from their right, Satia and Domo came.

SATIA: Guys, c'mon, now is the time to go.

RANICO: C'mon, already? Can't'ch you see the freak here's got work to do?(pointing at Tamika)

TAMIKA: Don't be saying that to me, foul!

And punched him in the right side of his abdomen and forces him on the ground.

SATIA: Guys, we don't have time to be kidding around, we should go now, so c'mon.

RANICO: Who in the name of the dragon race is kidding around?

And he gets up to see both Eddie and Tamika walking towards Satia and Domo,

who turn and walk, and shouts "Hey, wait for me! I'm coming too!"

and dashes after them. He got to Satia's left.

RANICO: Just because I talk too less doesn't mean I won't come!

SATIA: Correction: you talk too MUCH.

RANICO: Oh, that's real funny. SO funny I forgot to laugh.

So, where is this Elixir? Where should we head? In which direction?!

SATIA: The one we're going now.

RANICO: Man, we're gonna have to get the luck out of us, and seduce the juices

that leak from oranges and strawberries! And get ourselves sued to the general

with the keys from the general!

DOMO: What the heck are you talking about?

RANICO: How should I know?! I'm going crazy here! I can't feel my legs! AAU!!

Tamika just whipped with her tail his back, and says "You felt that!"

RANICO: Man, I swore, if I trip on one more thing, I'm gonna go crazy!

And he did tripped again, this time on a very familiar guitar.

SATIA: Well, you just tripped on the African guitar.

TAMIKA: This thing's just like my'n!

DOMO: Yeah, but... I don't recomend playing.

RANICO: Why not? Satia, play it!

And when she's about to run her claws through the wires, Tamika pushed her

away saying "Nobody's playin' this but me!" and she plays it instead, and it emits a sound of a very sick cat.

RANICO: (makes a horrified look and thrusts his claws in the ground)AAH!! THAT SOUNDS LIKE A SICK CAT!!

TAMIKA: (stops playing) Thank you.

DOMO: Man, I bet they made loads of animal sounds with these!

RANICO: (picks his ear) Is my ear okay? I hope I didn't go deaf.

SATIA: Considering you, that would be an improvement.

TAMIKA: It sure will be!

And they all laugh, even Eddie.

RANICO: Shut the laugh up!  
SATIA: Wow, nice way to put the accents!

DOMO: If you ask me, I think he's making this stuff up.

SATIA: Of course he does.

TAMIKA: This little punk reminds me of Li'l D!

EDDIE: He reminded me kind of about Philly Phil, I don't know why.

RANICO: Hey, who're you calling punk?! I'm no punk, he's a punk!

He said pointing right to another maroon dragon the same size as the adolescence,

only a little smaller, who says "Ah punk?"

RANICO: Wow, I really matched it!

"Who is calling this a punk, I don't see."

TAMIKA: Oh, dang! Not another punk!

RANICO: Who?

TAMIKA: Hey, if you don't shake yo' tail and move it, I'm gonna have to go all

rampagein' on yo' wings!

"But I'm not a punk!"

TAMIKA: (thrusts her claws in the ground) Prove it or move it!

"Okay..."

And the dragon runs away.

SATIA: Wow! I'd give anything for all black dragons to be that way!

DOMO: (To Eddie) _Dammit, buddy! How did you live with that?!_

EDDIE: _Well, you can live with just about anything from the one you love..._

DOMO: Oh, excuse me! I think I'm gonna crawl into a hole.

RANICO: Man, I swore, if we don't get moving, I'm gonna swere! Big time!

SATIA: Ih, don't!

And they move on.

TAMIKA: Dang! What is that smell?!

EDDIE: It kind of reminds me of the time when the others got turnd blue by Philly Phil's machine.

RANICO: Do they actually do that?!

SATIA: Hm, that's the smell of blueberries! They came early this year!

EDDIE: I thought it's fall.

SATIA: Well, in our realm, when it's fall, it's spring.

DOMO: Thank goodness we don't have to travel in snow. You can't imagine how

cold it is in these parts!

TAMIKA: I think I can.

EDDIE: Me too.

RANICO: Oh, you can, huh? Never mind, let's just go to that

stupid Elixir and get this over with! I'm starting to talk like Alfonso!

DOMO: Who the god is Alfonso??

RANICO: Have no idea.


	13. Chapter 13

Hours later, it was evening, they wore still walking.

TAMIKA: Dang, I feel like I just walked seventy-two miles!  
EDDIE: I never walked this long! But I'm not even tired!  
RANICO: Those are the benefits for being a dragon, and here's something else that was forgotten:  
live forever.  
TAMIKA,EDDIE: (in unison) Huh?  
RANICO: You heard me. You can grow to being an adult, but never old.  
And you've got excellent reflexes, you can even grab grab an object  
that moves with the speed of lightning, including if it gos right towards you.  
DOMO: Alright, enough with the praises, let's just get going.  
RANICO: But I am moving! Man...

Later, when it was sunset, they all take a rest in a forest.

TAMIKA: Dang! I feel exhausted!  
EDDIE: Me too.  
RANICO: Why do you always need to say 'me too'?  
EDDIE: Because I...-  
RANICO: Know what? I don't wanna hear it.  
DOMO: (smells) I smell a different territory here.  
SATIA: Oh, we must be at the borders of the dark dragon's territory.  
We must be extra careful, you never know when they can attack.  
DOMO: And they usually do! By surprise!  
SATIA: Whatever happens: we must not go anymore towards that hill, we don't wanna take a chance.  
DOMO: Okay, now you must be making that up.  
SATIA: I am not!  
DOMO: Oh, yes you are!  
SATIA: No, I don't!  
DOMO: Do too!  
SATIA: Do not!  
DOMO: Do too!  
SATIA: Do not!  
TAMIKA: Do I have to come up there and break away both of ya'll?!  
SATIA: That won't be necessary.  
RANICO: I don't know what's worse: the fact that Satia's living her fantasy life almost all the time,  
or that she just argues with Domo like they wore my age!  
SATIA: Never mind, let's just sleep, okay? We've got a long journey tomorrow anyway.

Some hours later, in the middle of the night, everyone was asleep, except for Tamika, who was  
lost in thoughts. Not about how they are going to turn back from dragons, but about something else:  
that fact that she's actually in love with Eddie, but doesn't know how he will react after so much time.  
Because of this, she decides to go for a while on a walk. Also, Eddie was also thinking of  
the same thing, he didn't had just a crush on her like he used to, he was now totally in love with her,  
and notices her walking away, and decides to get up and follow. Ranico also waked up and saw them,  
than though of something, considering his smile and face, and got up and ran to the left.  
She reached a peaceful river with shiny fish from before, and lied down close to it,  
head down and looking at her reflection. Even if she was a dragon, she still looked beautifull in a way,  
but she didn't notice that. Eddie reached her, and wasn't confident enough about going to her,  
than decides to give it a try. Ranico was looking through a bush up saying "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!"  
and shoutet 'yes' when something lightend, and went back in. Eddie just walked by her right side  
and asked "What's wrong?" she only looks with one eye, before saying "Nothing. I just... needed  
a little walk..." than Ranico shouted "Hey! Guys! You won't believe this! C'mon!"  
and runs back. They get up and follow him. When they reach a place on the edge of a cliff,  
they see something totally amazeing. In the sky, there was a wave of shifting lights right in the sky towards north.

RANICO: Do you believe in miracles?!  
EDDIE: I do!  
TAMIKA: Wow!  
RANICO: The northern lights! This brings back so many memorys!  
Every night, to the north, these lights appear in our realm. Once a year,  
they appear in the outter world, but, there are no chances for that. In fact,  
I remember one day two years ago, me and Domo used to travel through the citys  
above unnoticed...

FLASHBACK

It was an autumn's night, Domo and Ranico wore flying from building to building searching  
the sky.

RANICO: Domo, do you think we'll see the northern lights from here? I mean, you can always  
see them at night in our realm.  
DOMO: I want to see if they appear here too, and how they  
would look like, Ranico buddy! (takes off to another building)  
RANICO: Whatever.

And they continue, until...

DOMO: OH! OH!! Look! There they are! The northern lights!  
RANICO: Let's get a better look!

And they fly down close to a large fountain and look. The fountain had three platforms,  
(along with the very bottom pool) in the bottom pool, there wore three large water  
jets, in the middle, there wore two, and finally, in the top, one in the middle.

DOMO: Wow! They look exactly like the northern lights in our realm, only... ours are a little brighter than this.  
RANICO: Uh-oh, someone's coming! QUICK!! Hide!

And Ranico dashed for the building behind, Domo tripped over himself before running.  
The one who was coming was none other than Eddie, who also caught eye on the northern  
lights and stopped to look. Domo and Ranico look from the building.

DOMO: Who's that?  
RANICO: How should I know, Einstain?  
DOMO: Anyway, try not to make a sound.  
RANICO: (yells)I DON'T MAKE ANY SOUND!!  
DOMO: (holds his mouth and whispers in yelling) SHUT UP!!

And they look to their right, Tamika was also coming, while the dragons watch.  
She also catches eye on the northern lights and stops to look.  
Eddie than noticed her, and couldn't take his eyes off her.

END FLASHBACK

The dragons wore sitting on the edge.

RANICO: And than you said hello and stuff, and you just couldn't take your eyes off her!  
Man, I remember like it was yesterday! Good times.  
TAMIKA: When was that?  
EDDIE: Tamika, remember how we first met?

He said looking at her lovingly, while she looked back a little odd,  
but instinct made them get closer to each other and right when they  
wore about to kiss, Ranico shouted "HEY!! What is this? A karaoke night?  
Break it up!" they did got away a little both blushing.

EDDIE: Do you know what is karaoke anyway?  
RANICO: No, but I like to use that phrase in cases like this, you lovebirds.  
TAMIKA: You stay out o' this, foul!  
RANICO: Okay, okay! I'm not gonna argue with someone who bullys me like some past friend!  
TAMIKA: What can I say? You remind me of Li'l D!

And they both laughed, while Ranico made a mad face at them.

EDDIE: Laughter gone...  
RANICO: Whatever. Anyway, I'm going to take a sleep, for pity's sake!

Said as he got up and leaved. The two continued to look at the northern lights,  
both sharing the moment. Than a voice said "Well, well. What do we have here?"  
both got up and turned around to see two dark dragons with clever looks.  
They wore 6 meters in hight, twice as large as the two.  
Eddie shivered in fear, Tamika only made a shocked look.  
The dragon to the right said "Well, the pathetic humans who are trying to reach  
the Elixir!" and giggled, as Eddie whispered to Tamika "He knows!" the dark  
dragon says "You know, we might accept some intruders, but not when  
they're HUMANS!!" as it approached the two growling. The other one followed,  
and they backed away, when Tamika almost fell off the cliff but held on.  
The dragons came closer with evil grins, when the two got the time, they  
immediately turned and flied off the cliff and down the valley, as the dragons  
jumped down and approaching slowly. They didn't ran, instinct forced  
them to turn around and back away slowly as they approached. Eddie  
was still shivering from fear while Tamika had a very scared look.  
The dragon to the right says "Now, we shall take care that you two will never  
see the light of the sun!" the one to the left had clever eyes on Tamika,  
as Eddie noticed, and stepped in front of her protectively and trying to seem  
ready to fight, but the one to the right said "Uhuhu! Look at that! Standing up  
for your girlfriend, very rare! But it will not save her!" as it roard, making both  
gasp in fear, and charged to attack. Eddie charged back and the bigger one  
easily pinned him down on the ground, and was on top of him holding and  
pushing him in the ground by his neck, while he coughed in suffocation,  
as the dark dragon leand its head close to his and said "What a good way to die!"  
but was whipped by a tail away. It was Tamika who growled at him, as the other  
pushed her on the ground. Eddie was still coughing, but forgot about it,  
growled and launched himself to the other dark dragon and swiped his  
claws against his snout and scratched him severly,  
as he growled angry. The other ran and bit the end of Eddie's tail, who yelled in pain.  
The yell was heard to where the trio was sleeping, who waked up.

DOMO: What was that?  
RANICO: Sounded like a warthog after bathing in the mud.  
DOMO: Where do you come up with that stuff??  
RANICO: I don't know.  
SATIA: (gets up) It sounded like a dragon in trouble! Let's help!

And they get up and run towards the yell. Eddie was knocked on the ground again,  
this time, the dark dragon held him down growling. Tamika got up and punched  
the other dragon right in the nose so hard, he retreated and held onto it.  
Than looked behind, to see the other one was about to bite Eddie, shouted  
his name and ran and whipped the dragon with her tail that made him let go of Eddie  
and back away. Eddie got up slowly still coughing, but helped by Tamika.  
The dark dragons regroup and approach, just as Satia, Domo and Ranico  
came at the scene.

SATIA: Oh, no!  
DOMO: We're in the borders of their territory! They must be the guarders!  
RANICO: I hate dark dragons!

Satia and Domo jumped down ready to attack. The dark dragons both turnd to them and  
approached to attack. Than suddenly, someone pushed one of the dark dragons into the  
other. It was another familiar, who attacked and they attacked too. Than, the dark dragons  
ran away, Ranico came shouting "Anderson?!"

ANDERSON: What are you guys doing?! Approaching their territory like this?  
You could've been killed!  
SATIA: We are trying to get to the Elixir!  
ANDERSON: Not a chance, there are many more out there, these wore just  
border guardians! You're just looking for trouble!  
TAMIKA: (stands up)I am not turning back!  
EDDIE: (also stands up)  
ANDERSON: Well, you should! While you have a chance!  
SATIA: We're going to the Elixir to turn these two back into what they wore,  
so help us, or don't stand in our way.  
ANDERSON: (closes eyes) I shall help, but... that is all, I can do.  
RANICO: Alright. The old guy's coming to life!  
EDDIE: He told us he's a human too!  
SATIA: He is... the same happened to him, but differently.  
TAMIKA: He told us.  
ANDERSON: (looks up) The northern lights are seen once again.  
Ussually, it drives dragons to sleep. Not all can stay awake to see them.  
RANICO: I just woke up because they woke up first!  
ANDERSON: Couldn't be only a coincidence.  
DOMO: Never mind the fantasies, let's just... get back up that and get some sleep!  
EDDIE: Wait, those dragons wore awake too!  
ANDERSON: Dark Dragons are nocturnal, and can be awake even at daytime.  
Other than that, few look up to see the lights.

Tamika sat down panting, so did Eddie, but didn't sat down.

SATIA: You guys okay?  
TAMIKA: Yeah... you?(asking Eddie)  
EDDIE: Yes.  
SATIA: Okay, let's get back and try to sleep.

And they fly back the hill and lie down in the forest to sleep.  
Tamika was still feeling uneasy from that battle, Eddie noticed  
and came to comfort her asking "Are you okay?" she nodded a little  
before lieing her head down, while Eddie lied down next to her,  
and held her close with one wing whispering that everything will be okay,  
and the two slept close to each other.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Satia was up first, yawned and got up to wake Domo who said "Yeah, I'm up, I'm up."

SATIA: We've gotta leave the sooner, the better.  
ANDERSON: (lifts his head) You're right, let's get moving.  
DOMO: When did he got up? Oh, never mind.

And Anderson gets up and walks. Eddie and Tamika wake up in the same time,  
while Satia shakes Ranico to wake him up. He did and asked "Morning already?  
Uh, somebody turn off the sun!" while hiding his head under his front legs.

SATIA: Sorry, that's not possible.

He got up yawning and started walking saying "Man, it would be a lot easier if we  
stayd up all night. At least, (stops from walking) we wouldn't have to go through  
the agony of waking up with the night in our heads!"

ANDERSON: Night is when dark dragons are awake.  
RANICO: I know, just stay with the crowd.  
DOMO: What does 'night in our head' means?  
RANICO: It means... uh... AH, never mind.  
SATIA: Ranico, sometimes, you're totally freaking me out.  
RANICO: Look who's talking! (after some time) Man, I can never get the fight from last night off of my mind!  
EDDIE: But how did we fight like that?!  
SATIA: It happens to all dragons. They attack like warriors, fight courageously, it's in their blood.  
No dragon is born without the ability to fight like a warrior.  
EDDIE: Oh...  
RANICO: Warrior or not, I still say we are kind!  
SATIA: I meant in the face of danger, Ranico!  
RANICO: Right!

They reached the edge of the hill, and Anderson says "That way." as they jump down and walk forward.  
After some time.

RANICO: Man, talk about a struggle in a battle, I can't remember how much we walked last time.  
SATIA: Quit complaining! You should get used to it.  
RANICO: Okay, I'm not the one in your fantasy daydreams here, Satia!  
DOMO: Who said you wore?  
RANICO: Nobody?  
ANDERSON: Guys, be quiet! We don't wanna draw attention to ourselves!  
RANICO: Man, you're so bossy.  
TAMIKA: Yeah! I'm about five seconds away from punching yo' nose!  
ANDERSON: No time, gotta keep moving.  
RANICO: Boy, that was rich! Hey, why don't we just fly? Walking is not even for birds!  
ANDERSON: In flying, we could draw attention more, 'cause most dark dragons look in  
the skys, and many are awake at day.  
SATIA: He's right, we can't afford that.  
RANICO: Oh, man! Where'd the old days went to?  
SATIA: Don't worry, they'll come back, as soon as we'll get this over with.  
EDDIE: I sure hope our friends are not too worried about us.  
TAMIKA: I doubt that.  
DOMO: Took the words from my mouth.  
RANICO: Nice way to put it.

Some time later, they wore still walking. They are now in a forest, but the trees  
don't touch, and sunlight could easily reach the ground. Ranico has had enough.

RANICO: I can't take this anymore! Walking, walking, makes me sick!  
TAMIKA: Will you shut up?! Or I'm gonna give you such a beat down!  
RANCO: Can't we at least run?!  
ANDERSON: No... at least the dark dragons won't be anywhere near the Elixir,  
it's light is too bright for night creatures. And the forcefield can leave you seriously injured.  
SATIA: We shall try to overcome it.  
RANICO: And I can't take it anymore!!

And he starts to run. The others follow and it took some time for Satia  
to reach him to stop him.

SATIA: Are you crazy?!  
RANICO: Sorry, I couldn't help myself.  
TAMIKA: (whips his head with her tail) Sorry, I couldn't help myself!  
ANDERSON: We're getting closer to the dark dragons. Stay low and do not make a sound.  
RANICO: I DON'T MAKE ANY SOUND!!  
TAMIKA: (grabs his snout) Shut it, will ya?!  
ANDERSON: But, I know a place where there aren't any chances they will find us.  
TAMIKA: IT better be, 'cause yo' next! (said while letting go of Ranico and thrusting her claws in the ground)  
ANDERSON: It will be, trust me.  
RANICO: Oh, great, get in with the trusting, disgusting.

2 hours later, Ranico had surprisingly started to silently sing, Satia had heard,  
since she was closest to him and asked raising an eyebrow "What're you doing?"

RANICO: What does it look like? Singing.  
SATIA: Since when do you start to sing without real events that need music?  
RANICO: I don't know.  
DOMO: What'ch you singing?  
RANICO: Oh, just an old song that came into my mind for no reason.  
TAMIKA: Well? What is it?  
RANICO: Well, (closes his eyes while walking) It's about...-

And he fell into a river, and the others stop.

SATIA: Aha...  
RANICO: (surfaces) Don't even do that!  
DOMO: Do what?  
RANICO: While I'm talking, let me talk 'till I drop somewhere!  
That's too old!  
TAMIKA: Right...  
RANICO: Anyway, best we get cranking with this jou...-

When he started to swim, something caught his tail underwater.

RANICO: What the...?! Oh, for Chris' sakes!

Both Eddie and Tamika can't help but giggle, so does Domo, while Satia and Anderson raise an eyebrow.

RANICO: Stop laughing, freaks!  
TAMIKA: Uh ah! Who's a freak?!  
RANICO: Never mind, that! Just get move whatever is holding my tail already!  
The water is starting to wash me!  
SATIA: Good, 'cause you really need a bath!  
RANICO: Stop it and get ME OUTTA HERE!!  
SATIA: Okay, okay, calm down!

And Satia walks in the river, which was just 50 centimeters higher than Ranico,  
and she takes a breath and throws her head down the water and opens her  
eyes to see... in the surface, Domo shouts "Hey, why do you get to look underwater?!"  
Ranico says "Jealous?" than feels something moving from his tail, and says  
"What the..." and Satia brought her head up with a branch full of green moss  
in her mouth saying "This thing was held on the ground by a large rock.  
How did your tail got in there? Have no idea." Ranico swims out and says "Yeah, how odd."

DOMO: What's that in your mouth?  
RANICO: A stick?  
EDDIE: A branch?  
DOMO: A staff?  
TAMIKA: A staff??  
DOMO: What? It looks like a staff!

Satia reached with her right leg to the part where it looked oval, which was very close  
to her snout, 'cause the branch was small, and took a moss from it,  
and it shined that she closed her eyes tight.

DOMO: Woah!  
EDDIE: What is that?  
SATIA: It appears to be... golden.  
RANICO: Why don't you just shut up and take all of that weed off?

And she shakes her head very quickly, spraying the moss everywhere, and a moss landed  
on Ranico's snout, who made a mad look at her. And she stopped to reveal a  
clarinet with silver on one side and gold at the other, and both parts had a strong light shade.

EDDIE: Is that gold and silver?  
TAMIKA: Why are instruments all over this here place?!  
ANDERSON: Many works on them took place in more parts of our realm,  
this part was also our realm, until Dark Dragons took it.  
DOMO: I bet this clarinet was lost when others took the instruments away from this part...  
SATIA: Well, this looks the size of a smaller dragon than me, well, a little smaller, whatever.  
RANICO: 'It looks'... it IS smaller!  
SATIA: (looks at the clarinet)  
RANICO: Wow. I mean WOW! They must've put real effort on this one!  
It's clean! After being in the dirt!  
ANDERSON: This is gold and silver with mythrill components we're talking about.  
TAMIKA: What're you gonna do with it?  
ANDERSON: Let's leave it here, we shall return this way to get it.  
SATIA: (puts it down close to the river) Okay, if you say so.

And they continue their journey pass the river.

Hours later, when the sun's raze wore almost gone from the sky, the group reach  
what appeard to be the end of a cliff.

RANICO: Ohkay. Are we coming to the end of the earth?  
SATIA: Don't be ridiculous. The earth is round like a sphere, and  
getting to the edge of our realm, only results in you entering  
the urban world. Of course, the urban world can't enter our's,  
only from a certain border.  
EDDIE: Like the one where we saw it from Atlanta?  
SATIA: Yeah.  
RANICO: Woah, hold the phone! Atlanta?! You mean Atlantis the lost world?!  
EDDIE: Uh... no!  
RANICO: Good.

When they reach the edge, they see it's like a crater in the earth, only it was  
only 3 meters deep, and it was large enough to hold a population of dragons,  
and it's with a river and only flowers and grass.

DOMO: Where've I seen this before??  
RANICO: Who cares, I'm going in that river! (takes off)  
SATIA: But you just... oh, never mind.  
ANDERSON: This is the place.  
TAMIKA: This is where we don't get attacked?!  
ANDERSON: I shall explain later.

The dragons slide down and walk around. After a few minutes, they adjusted to the place,  
which was very refreshing. Now, they wore all lien down separately.

TAMIKA: (inhales and exhales) Just smelling that air makes you wanna hang here for the rest of yo' life!  
EDDIE: The air is so fresh!  
RANICO: (lies down) Yeah. I don't get it why others don't come by here.  
ANDERSON: It's because the air is too fresh, especially for the dark dragons.  
It could leave you with your lungs too clean, and the next thing you know: you can breath at maximum.  
DOMO: That's actually a good thing.  
ANDERSON: It is.  
DOMO: Man, this place makes me wanna inhale every air!  
ANDERSON: It usually does. Let's just relax here for tomorrow.  
RANICO: Man, why does everything out of your mouth sounds like the leader's?  
ANDERSON: It does not matter, okay?  
RANICO: Okay, sheesh.

Some time later, when it was night, all the dragons wore asleep.  
while they lied down, Tamika looked at the sky. The stars wore shining more beautifully  
than ever, which reminded her the fact that she's in love, even if she hadn't forgot it.  
Eddie also looked at the stars, though he was further away from her a little,  
than Tamika caught eye on a patch of purple flowers, and she went to investigate.  
Eddie noticed her and got up to follow. When she got there, the flowers haven't  
had a strong smell, instead, it was easy and very pleasureful to smell,  
as she leand her head down to smell one, than rised up to look at Eddie,  
not mad, not smiling, normally, as he started to get nervous and begun to  
say "I just... wanted to see... where you're going..." she said "Good."  
and leaned down at the flower. And Eddie turned sad and was about to leave,  
but she said "C'mon here!" he looked surprised at first, than walked closer,  
as she walked in the field of flowers and lied down there looking up at the stars.  
He lied down close to her and looked up too, as she was lost in thought.  
She rememberd how Eddie could have stand up for her in the fight with the dragons,  
no matter how scared he was, and thought "I never thought that Eddie could  
stand up for me, even in a fight like that. I should give him a chance..."  
Something woke up Anderson, who at first, sees them together,  
and thinks "They're in love..." and falls back asleep again.  
The next morning, Ranico was up first. Yawning, than sees the two sleeping in the flower field,  
and thinks "Look who had their night!" with a large kind of clever smile, than gets very shocked,  
and runs to wake up Satia shouting "WAKE UP!! WAKE UP!!" she wakes up  
asking "Time to go?"

RANICO: No! Look!

And she lifts her head to see the two too.

SATIA: Did they kissed last night?  
RANICO: WORST!! They may have... ah... ah...  
SATIA: You confuse me.  
RANICO: They... you know... when the... the time... and... and...!!  
SATIA: Oh, please! That's the laAast thing on my mind. They are humans, don't be ridiculous!  
RANICO: OH, yeah... right... my bad...  
SATIA: (gets up) By the way, your effort in putting together the phrases, kinda stinks. (walks away)  
RANICO: Heeey!  
SATIA: (walks to Domo) Domo, wake up!  
DOMO: (lifts his head) Man, I had this crazy dream! About Eddie and Tamika hanging together last night!  
SATIA: Yeah, nice memory of last night. Anderson, get up!(walks to him)  
DOMO: T... they hanged?!

Ranico ran and started to shout "Now can I sing that song?" Satia says "Sing whatever you want."  
and he starts to sing "There's a calm surrender, to the rush of daah..." and started to cough  
three times very long and loud, and than says "Stupid singing voice!" Domo says  
"With that cough you can wake a whole group of dragons." while getting up. The couple  
woke up, Ranico came in front shouting "Get up, already! Stop living in your fantasy  
lives and let's go already!" and he walks away. The two take a one last look at each  
other before getting up and joining the others.

ANDERSON: Al right'ch ya'll, we'll get moving today.  
RANICO: Bossy, bossy, bossy. Man, you really need a hobby.  
SATIA: Don't listen to him.  
RANICO: Let's just sing the tree! Oh, him and she sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N... ah... N... OH, for cryin' out loud!  
DOMO: The part with 'him and she' kind of freaked me out!  
ANDERSON: Whatever. Now, let's try NOT to make a sound this time.  
RANICO: But I...-

He was cut off when Tamika grabbed his snout.

ANDERSON: My point exactly. Let's move out!

Tamika lets go of Ranico and walks with the group, while he wipes his snout and joins.  
The dragons get out of the hole and walk to the north, where they need to go.


	15. Chapter 15

It was almost afternoon when they wore 5 miles away from the Elixir.

RANICO: Man, I feel sick to my stomach.  
TAMIKA: Daang! I have never walked this much befo'!  
RANICO: Me too and we all know! Man, I hope I won't break a bone!  
SATIA: Impossible, this kind of walk actually helps the bone.  
RANICO: Whateve'. Even if I didn't understand a word you said.

Some time later, they came across a large field, and Anderson says "STOP!!"

RANICO: Why??  
ANDERSON: That's the clear field. It stretches throughout this area and to a forest about 10 miles from here.  
We are vulnerable to attacks here!  
TAMIKA: How come?  
ANDERSON: 'Cause dark dragons hunt better in fields, and silently. In the woods,  
they have hard times getting pass trees and others, and can make sounds from  
rustling plants, but here: it's open field. They can attack in surprise anytime.  
We must be really careful, and not to make a sound.

Ranico was about to yell until noticing Tamika making an angry eye to him,  
and lays silent and with a mad face.

ANDERSON: Let's go.

After some walking...

RANICO: No attacks yet. This place gives me the creeps! It's so open! No mountain, no tree,  
jusy plain grass everywhere!  
SATIA: That's 'cause we never been here. At least, me, you and Domo haven't.  
ANDERSON: Yes. This place used to be populated, but now, it's abandoned, but it's still as wonderful.  
RANICO: Man, you know the realm like the back of your claw!  
ANDERSON: Thank you.  
RANICO: No, that phrase was suppose to be a... oh, never mind.  
SATIA: Ranico, stop fooling around, c'mon!  
RANICO: (mimics Satia) Let's go. Hurry up, c'mon,  
stop fooling around, blah, blah, blah.  
(talks normally) Easy to say for a dragon with longer legs!  
SATIA: Whatever.

Later, Anderson stopped to look around, and confirmd.

ANDERSON: No sign of dark dragons. Maybe we can take a rest here.  
RANICO: Rest in the middle of this?! No way!  
SATIA: Fine, than go ahead alone.  
RANICO: You know: I will! Goodbye! I don't need'ch you all!

And he left by himself.

SATIA: One, two, three.

And at three, he came back saying "Okay, you got me! I'll stay here."  
One minute later, Anderson was in front of the group.

ANDERSON: Alright ya'll, learning how to fight, is just as important as learning how to sing.  
TAMIKA: How to sing?!  
ANDERSON: And this is a good place to practice.  
RANICO: But who with who?  
ANDERSON: With each other.  
RANICO: How??  
ANDERSON: One of you... just pick a target and attack.  
RANICO: Okay...

And Ranico suddenly jumps on Satia's nose and bites it, while she rises up and  
fights shouting "Why... you!" and the two got into sibling fight.

ANDERSON: Good, nice way.  
TAMIKA: So, what'ch you mean is that one of us is going to pick a target, and attack?  
ANDERSON: Yup.  
TAMIKA: Alright, if I can!

And she suddenly pounces on Eddie on the ground, while Anderson couldn't help but laugh.  
Tamika who was on Eddie, looks at him with one eyebrow raised, as he walks to the cousins  
saying "Okay, ya'll, that was enough." Eddie than acts angry and says "Tamika, get off me!"  
and pushes her off, while she was about to walk away, Eddie gave a clever smile and pounced  
on her back and the two rolled some times, before stopping with Tamika pushing him down  
and making a clever look at him saying "Gotcha!" Anderson just split up the couple,  
saying "Okay, you two, enough!"

RANICO: AHH!! But I was just enjoying myself!  
SATIA: Enjoy this!

And she was about to attack, but stopped by Anderson saying "Okay, that's enough, ya'll.  
Let's just... I don't know... kick back."

RANICO: What??  
ANDERSON: You know: rest!  
RANICO: Finally, you put some sense.  
TAMIKA: (walks over there) Why we did this in the first place?  
ANDERSON: I wanted to see how you will react.  
TAMIKA: I'll show you.

And she shoves him with her right leg into his.

ANDERSON: Yeah... whatever.

Some time later, they wore resting on the ground, but it was very hot.

TAMIKA: Dang, it's hot out here!  
EDDIE: It reminds me of the time our air conditioners wore broken back at Westley.  
TAMIKA: Yeah... good times.

Ranico was sleeping.

SATIA: Hey, Ranico! Wake up!  
RANICO: Uh... (talks in sleep) no problem, I'm just gonna be over there.  
SATIA: Ranico! It's day! You're not suppose to be sleeping at daytime!  
RANICO: Hold it, I need to shut down that thing.  
SATIA: Ranico, you're acting like an idiot when you sleep.  
RANICO: Well, of course he loves you, girl. Why shouldn't he?  
SATIA: (rolls over her eyes)  
DOMO: Looks like he's dreaming about a lovebird or something.  
RANICO: No need to talk negative, you know he loves you, girl...  
SATIA: RANICO!!  
RANICO: (wakes up) Huh, what?! What?! Who was that?!  
SATIA: You wore sleeping!  
RANICO: So what if I was sleeping?!  
DOMO: Plus, you wore talking in your sleep with a girl.  
RANICO: Man, I still remember. I had this crazy dream...!  
SATIA: I don't wanna hear it.  
EDDIE: Is there any water in here?  
ANDERSON: I think there's a lake somewhere, I just... you need to have an accute  
sense of smell to... smell it.

While the others kept talking, Tamika looked to the north and started to slowly smell in the air,  
and got up and followed a sense.

RANICO: Hey? Where's she going?

Eddie got up to follow, but also picking the smell.  
The others got up, while Ranico complaind "Man,  
they don't even act like dragons, they act like  
paranormal dragons." Satia says "Shut up." And they come across the lake  
mentioned.

TAMIKA: Dang! I never thought I could do that!  
EDDIE: Me neither!  
RANICO: Dang is right! You guys have a lot of senses for dragons!  
DOMO: Shut up! (whips him on the ground with his tail) I'm going in!

And Domo charged and jumped in the water, splashing everyone.

DOMO: Haha! Take that!  
TAMIKA: Take this!

And she jumps in the water after him. Satia shouts  
"Let's go, Eddie!" and jumps in the water,  
Eddie and Ranico follow, so does Anderson, but not so excited.

RANICO: C'mon, Anderson! Have some fun already!

And he splashes Satia, who splashes back and chases.  
Anderson knew that like this, they wore easy targets,  
so he was always careful.  
Later at night, the dragons wore all liein on the ground.

ANDERSON: Alright'ch, ya'll, let's get some sleep.  
RANICO: Yeah, I need it, after Satia kept splashing me and Tamika kept bullying me like some... I don't know!  
TAMIKA: Like I said: you remind me of Li'l D.  
SATIA: (laughs) Alright, let's sleep, we're gonna need it for tomorrow.

Later, all the dragons wore asleep, except for Tamika who was watching the sky.  
Eddie than noticed her, got up and walked to her, as she suddenly turned her  
head to him and their snouts touched with his on top of her's. He closed his eyes  
and smiled, but than retreated his head blushing, she only turned it away also blushing,  
and he lied down beside her. And the two's attention suddenly turned to the northern  
lights that could be seen very clearly, since there was no tree nor mountain in sight.  
Eddie looked only excited, but she looked sad. The main concern was how to tell  
him that she loved him. She was lost in thought, until Eddie asked "Hey, Tamika.  
What're you thinking about?" she looks down and says "Something that happened to me."

EDDIE: What happened?  
TAMIKA: I... well...

Than someone said "Cool light show!" freaking both out,  
as they turned behind it was just Ranico.

EDDIE: Ranico! You scared us!  
RANICO: Yeah, I scared ya! What's new?  
EDDIE: Uh...

Ranico ran to him closer and shouted "You know what? Forget it. Now, you two play nice!"  
at his last words, he pulled Eddie by his mane than walked away,  
while Eddie retreated his head and made a mad face at him, while Tamika  
raised an eyebrow also with a mad face. Ranico stops to shout  
"Better watch out for crickets! They can jump on your back in the blink of  
an eye!" and walked away again. The two just turned around and continued to watch  
the northern lights. The next day, Ranico waked up saying "Man, love is really in the air."  
And gets up. The other dragons wake up as well.

ANDERSON: C'mon, we gotta go now. I've got a bad feeling.

After getting up and starting to continue, Ranico got annoyid.

RANICO: Let's go, let's go! Easy to say for someone with longer legs!

And followed annoyid.

After 2 hours, they wore in the forest now, closer to the Elixir.

RANICO: Guys. It's too quiet. I don't like it.  
ANDERSON: Me neither, but we have to keep moving!  
RANICO: Yeah... right... bossy, bossy, bossy too much!

Than they stop at the hear of an evil laughter, and from the trees comes out a 7 meter height dark dragon,  
who says "Well, well... if it isn't our little friends."


	16. Chapter 16

ANDERSON: Yidolus! We meet again.  
YIDOLUS: I am not about to pity all of you. I will kill you all.  
TAMIKA: I'd like to see you try!  
YIDOLUS: Oh, confident, aren't we? (giggles evilly)

Than a group of dark dragons appeared behind. Eddie was shaking from fear,  
Tamika was scared too, but tried to seem fierce like the rest.  
There wore the guardians of the borders in front of the rest from before.  
The one to the right said "Hello again!"

YIDOLUS: You know, they say, when any creature touches the Elixir force field,  
a shock of electricity is sent in them, just enough to keep them away.  
They say that there is a power, that can overcome the force field,  
and touch the Elixir. To dragons, it won't happen anything, but to creatures  
turnd into dragons, it turns them back, and the powers of dragons,  
pass to them. But sadly, you shall never find that power, and shall never, reach the Elixir!  
TAMIKA: I ain't come this far to give up!  
YIDOLUS: Oh, I love how overconfidence can lead you to your death.  
Boys, take the others away!

And the two run to attack the other four, who run away.

YIDOLUS: Now, it's just you two and me. You will never defeat me, you're much smaller,  
but I will!

And he charges to attack straight for Tamika, who gasps in shock and can't move,  
until Eddie pushed her away, resulting in him getting pinned on the ground by  
Yidolus. She turns around and when Yidolus was about to sing his claws  
into Eddie, she immediately charged at him and pushed him away.  
Yidolus looked with glaring evil eyes, and immediately charged and shifted  
to her right and bit her by her neck and even lifted her and throws her  
against a tree. He begun to approach her, just as Eddie got up and saw  
in shock what's happening. Yidolus turned his view to him, who was making  
a war face, as he smiled evily and approached him saying "Uh, look!  
Trying to be brave? Or, are you too scared that I practically killed her."  
he gasps at that.

YIDOLUS: (stops from walking) Face it, you will never take me out, when your friend didn't.  
But I had enough!

And he charges to attack, as Eddie catches the moment and shifts to his left and bites  
him by his neck and lets go as Yidolus ran a little before turning around and  
charging again. Eddie again shiftet down and bit his neck, but he bit his neck  
as well, as he let go and yelled in pain, as Yidolus did to him the same he did with Tamika.  
Yidolus made an evil grin and approached him. Tamika just got up slowly, and gasped  
at seeing Eddie hurt on the ground, and shouted "Why, you...!" and charged at  
him. The rest wore locked in combat with other dark dragons, and Satia  
shouted "Remember! It's the power that counts, not the size!" Ranico was hiding  
behind a rock saying "Speak for yourself!" back in the forest, Tamika was  
thrown against another tree in the opposite of Eddie, who tried to get up in pain,  
as Yidolus approached Tamika ready to attack. Eddie tried to say "No... stop... leave her alone!"  
in pain, Yidolus turned to him and smiled evilly. Than very suddenly, launched his  
head and bit Tamika's right hind leg, while she resisted the urge to scream.  
Eddie's heart stopped for a moment, as he became really angry and ran  
to Yidolus' right and did the unexpected: breathed fire at him. Yidolus started to  
back away from the flames, and Eddie stopped breathing it and launched himself  
right through the flames and punched Yidolus as hard as he could, than did a full spin  
of his tail, whipping him and he fell on the ground. He rushed and shielded Tamika while  
shouting in an angry tone "Don't you ever touch her again!" Yidolus got up saying  
"Well, I might've underestimated you, but, it won't be enough to save you!"  
someone shouted "How about now?" and he looked to his left and someone  
punched him on the ground. It was Anderson who got out of the battle.  
Yidolus got up saying "You shouldn't have done that." before hitting Anderson  
with his head and pinned him on the ground,  
but soon left him and approached Eddie, who stepped in protecting Tamika.  
And Yidolus attacks him, he attacks back and the two lock in mortal combat again.  
Tamika was getting up and in the moment she saw Eddie fighting with Yidolus,  
she forgot about all her pain and launched herself in the combat to help.  
In the battlefield, the three dragons wore overwhelmed and cornered.  
Ranico says "Somebody do something!!" back in the field, Yidolus was just  
throwd to the ground. Eddie and Tamika wore standing ready to fight  
close to each other. Yidolus got up saying "I see you're not as weak as I thought,  
but... you will not win."

EDDIE: Tamika, I think we need the last thing we would've thought?  
TAMIKA: Breathin' fire?  
EDDIE: Yes, but I don't think we will stop him!  
TAMIKA: Eddie, we can do this! Together!  
EDDIE: (looks stunned, than nods seriously)

And both inhale, Yidolus roars and charges at them, and both breath fire,  
but it was a large force, stopping Yidolus in his tracks. The light of the fires  
was seen from the battlefield, as dark dragons take notice, freak out and  
run away.

RANICO: What the god?!

And the three rush to the fire and gasp at what they see. Yidolus than retreats,  
and the two stop breathing. Both wore injurd mostly on the back side of their  
necks, but Eddie was also wounded on his front right leg, and Tamika had a large  
wound on her shoulder.

DOMO: My... stars...  
SATIA: That was so... amazing!  
DOMO: You guys wore so amazing!  
RANICO: Have you ever seen dragons breath fire like that?! I tell ya, never!

Both wore left to pant exhausted and hurt.

DOMO: Man, you don't look so good.  
SATIA: Oh, Anderson!

He was just getting up.

ANDERSON: No worry, I'm okay...  
RANICO: (steps in front) I mean, can't it get better than that? Of course it CAN!!  
I mean, you guys wore not even half of the other dragons! Turn back when you've  
got something better.

Than he jumps over an incoming small flame and hides, and Tamika was just  
snorting an air inhale.

SATIA: Don't listen to him. He thinks great is terrible.  
EDDIE: Oh, this has been the worst day of my life!  
SATIA: I'm really sorry you two had to experience pain and fear, but that's just how life is,  
even when you're not a dragon.  
TAMIKA: I guess she' right.  
EDDIE: I never experienced pain and fear in my life!  
RANICO: (whispers to himself) Welcome to the world, buddy.  
ANDERSON: Not too much now until the Elixir.  
EDDIE: C'mon, if we got this far, certainly we can take a few more steps!  
TAMIKA: I'm with'ch you.  
DOMO: You guys are hurt, you should take a rest.  
TAMIKA: Nothing will stop me!  
EDDIE: Me neither!  
ANDERSON: Okay... let's go.

And they continue the walk, but the will take their toll eventually.  
After 2 minutes, the wounds have taken their toll on Anderson.  
He collapses on the ground in pain.

DOMO: You okay?  
ANDERSON: I... am... don't worry.

He tries to get up but collapses again.

ANDERSON: I take that back. You should go ahead without me.  
TAMIKA: But...  
ANDERSON: No, I will slow ya'll down, and you need to reach the Elixir before the  
wounds will act on you two. The Elixir also heals wounds if touched.  
SATIA: You guys can go, we'll stay to take care of him.  
EDDIE: But we don't know the way!  
SATIA: Just go straight forward. We wish you luck.  
RANICO: If we survive in this crazy place.  
EDDIE: But... what about the power that can take the force field! We don't know it!  
TAMIKA: And all the sudden, we will realize that we have gone all this way for nothin'!  
ANDERSON: Guys... in the last night... I realized that the secret power to overcome  
the force field... is with you two. Go... you shall see, and be sure to touch it in the same time.  
EDDIE: But... what about you? You need to change back too!  
ANDERSON: No... just go. I'll be happy, if I know I helped two turn back to what they are,  
it doesn't matter if I stay a dragon. Now... go.  
Eddie and Tamika look at each other than turn and continue to walk on their own.  
Minutes later, the wounds have started to act. Eddie started to limp with his right  
front leg, and Tamika also couldn't take it.

TAMIKA: I don't know... if I can do it.  
EDDIE: You can! We must... or who knows what will happen to us!  
TAMIKA: Don't'ch you get it?! It's over! We're too hurt, we don't know  
what power can overcome that force field, and we won't make it!

And she just lies down crying silently. Eddie lied down close to her and  
wiped away her tear with his hand and begun to say:

EDDIE: Tamika... if we won't make it... I have something to say.  
TAMIKA: What?  
EDDIE: Well... I've been hiding this long enough, but I...

Than a glow blinded his vision, and he looked in front, it was white.  
And Tamika got up, and both rushed to it. When they got out of the  
bushes, it was the Elixir, which looked like a giant crystal, that had a white shield

EDDIE: Tamika... I think we're here.

And when he reaches it with his right leg, the shield electrocutes him.

TAMIKA: What did Anderson say?! Touch it in the same time?  
EDDIE: Well... we came this far, we should try.  
TAMIKA: I don't think we can do it.  
EDDIE: Tamika... we can... together.

She looks at him, and she could tell he's right. And both raise their right legs  
and touch in the same time the shield, and than a huge glow suddenly  
bursts seen throughout the realm. Than a what appears to be opening is  
seen in front. Eddie shouts "Here's our chance!" and both go for it, and the  
next thing they know, they bump in the crystal, which explodes in a white glow  
and send the glow in them too. The four dragons came just in time,  
Anderson seemed to be making it. The large glow that could be seen throughout  
the realm disappeared. The four dragons covered their eyes with their  
wings, and they take the wings away to look and be amazed:


	17. The Ending

Indeed, Eddie and Tamika  
wore changed back. Eddie was getting up with his hand on his forehead.  
Ranico shouted "YEAAH!!" and ran and hugged him who asked "What happened?"  
Ranico shouts "You did it! You both did it!" Tamika asked "We did?" And looked at  
her hands.

SATIA: Man, you guys are a miracle when you are together!  
ANDERSON: Yes... the power that was so unknown, yet so powerful, it was love.  
RANICO: Hold on, you knew all along? And you didn't told us?!  
ANDERSON: I had to be secretive, don't I?  
TAMIKA: OH, I'll show you secretive!

And she walks to Anderson and punches him in the leg, and he holds it up in pain.

ANDERSON: That... and I never thought it would happen!  
SATIA: (to Tamika)Woah, hold the strength.  
RANICO: Actually, I never told this: they can also change back into dragons whenever they want!  
ANDERSON: Actually, that's just a misunderstanding, 'cause many say more things to  
other things than what those things are capable of in reality. Now, these two have the powers of dragons,  
except for flying.  
RANICO: Man, nice way to put the words in repeats. And man, when I get home,  
I am going to give Verde a piece of my mind!  
SATIA: Oh... such a long journey.  
EDDIE: Wait, how did'ch you make it?  
ANDERSON: I'm a dragon, right? We can always make it. So, now that we're together again,  
and happy, why don't'ch you two... ah... you know? Ah...  
RANICO: (looks at him bored while he continues) OH, come on! If you're gonna mumble your  
words not being able to say anything, at least say you can't say it!  
Oh, (slaps his head) great! Now I'm starting to repeat my sentences!  
DOMO: Ooooh!

And Domo puts his hand on Tamika's head and Eddie's head and turns them to each other  
and says "Now I get what'ch you wanted to say!" and pushes them to each other and  
their lips touch. Ranico's jaw drops, Satia gets stunned, so does Anderson.  
Both Eddie and Tamika wore stund at first, than their eyes started to close,  
and they got in the mood. For the first time ever, they wore actually kissing,  
and both's hands went up and they got into hugging, and Ranico couldn't  
hold it in: "My GOD!!" and they broke away blushing heavily.

RANICO: I couldn't take it! They wore... dear, I say it... K-I-S-S-I-N-G! (gasps)  
I got the last letter! I GOT THE LAST LETTER!!  
SATIA: Lucky you!  
EDDIE: Why did'ch you do that?!  
DOMO: I had to make this ending perfect, didn't I?

Tamika than walked up to Eddie and said "Actually, I kinda liked it."  
Eddie looked at her stunned, than instantly smiled and was about to  
speak until Satia started to say "Jeez, have any of you noticed how Ranico never thinks before he speaks?"  
totally changing the subject.

RANICO: Pipe down, ya harpy! I always think before I speak!  
DOMO: I'll believe that when I see it.  
EDDIE: Guys, I just want to get back home.  
TAMIKA: Same here.  
SATIA: We're tired, it has been a long journey, but I think improvising to be a flying horse  
won't hurt anyone!

As Satia and Domo stand down, letting Eddie and Tamika mount them,  
Anderson says "You guys can go, I'll be okay."

DOMO: Sure, we'll come to pick you up!

And they spread wings and take off, followed by Ranico.

SATIA: You know, Ranico? In all of this, you hadn't done much except following us.  
RANICO: What?! For all the help, that's the thanks I'm getting?!  
TAMIKA: She's right!  
RANICO: Well, it stinks! I don't need praises!  
DOMO: Okay... shut up and follow, pal!  
RANICO: I'm with you.  
TAMIKA: (yawns) I feel like I could sleep for a week!  
SATIA: Hey, you guys can sleep, we'll take it easy with the flying. Promise!  
Anyway, it will take some time to get to the city.

And the two wore really tired, and fell asleep mounted on the dragons, who glided easily  
above the forest forward in the air. Hours later, when the night had almost come,  
Satia, Ranico and Domo reached the borders of their realm.  
Ranico complains "Oh, man! I don't remember flying this long!"  
Satia states "Quit complaining! We're dragons, we're meant for this."  
and they reach Atlanta, and fly above the city to find a perfect place to land,  
until Domo said "Look! There!" and turned to the right, so did she and Ranico.  
He had just flied to the very same fountain where they practically met.  
Domo lands down gently, so does Satia but Ranico is nowhere to be seen,  
though he landed behind to look at the fountain.

DOMO: Wake up, Eddie! We're back!  
EDDIE: (opens eyes by half and lifts his head) That was the bumpiest sleep I have ever took!  
SATIA: (while Tamika unmounts her) Well, sleeping on dragons can be bumpy.  
TAMIKA: Hey! Look! I recognize that fountain!  
EDDIE: (comes by her side) I do too.  
DOMO: Yeah... it's when you two met, remember?  
TAMIKA: (looks at Eddie) I do remember!  
EDDIE: Me too.

And they both smile at each other.

SATIA: Has anyone seen Ranico?

And from the jet to the left, appeared Ranico right on it, as the power of the jet  
kept him on top, and he shouts "Woah! Woah!! WOOHOO!!  
Hey, guys, look! Dragon on the water jet at 5 o' clock! Don't forget yo' popcorn,  
whatever that is!" while enjoying the time, the four just laugh.

TAMIKA: Wait! Where's the rest of ou' friends?  
EDDIE: I think I know...!

The kids wore just walking to the road sad and Li'l D leaned on a building sad.

PHIL: I am sure they are around here somewhere!  
LI'L D: That is what you say five minutes ago.  
KIM: C'mon, we can't quit! There must be places we haven't looked!  
LI'L D: Like where? They gone for good.

He even started to cry silently, until a voice from in front asked "Li'l D, what'ch you doin' cryin' like that?"  
he responds "Just that you and Eddie are gone for good." Eddie says "Uh... Li'l D?"  
the kids widen eyes, Li'l D looks and flinches before shouting both their names,  
and the kids rush and give them both a crushing hug, at a moment, Madison hugged  
tight Eddie and stated "We really missed you so!" and even kissed him on the cheek,  
as he looked shocked and angry in the same time, than slowly pushes away Madison  
annoyed and wipes his cheek with his hand still annoyed, but she kept smiling.

LI'L D: Where have ya'll been? We was worried sick!  
KIM: Yeah! We thought something bad happened to you, guys!  
PHIL: But we are so happy to see you now!  
EDDIE: Thanks, guys. But we really owe it to our new friends.

And points to the three dragons. Li'l D steps closer a little and asks "So, where wore Eddie and Tamika?"

DOMO: Well... we'll explain later.  
RANICO: But MAN!! You should've seen us and the love birds here in action!  
TAMIKA: Hey, who're you calling love bird?  
RANICO: Don't ruin the moment! Oh, man! You should've seen us!  
We traveld so far, we've beat the skin off of the bad guys,  
and we've traveled all the way here, together! Especially Eddie and Tamika!  
Man, you should've seen how a good team they make!  
TAMIKA: I guess yo' right. We do make a good team.  
EDDIE: We really do!  
LI'L D: Guys... am I dumb, or did she just agreed on that?  
KIM: She so agreed!  
RANICO: Man, look at their faces! HA!! Priceless!  
LI'L D: Tamika? Do you like Eddie?  
TAMIKA: What?! No way! And you stay out of this, foul!

And punches him in the arm, but Li'l D just thinks "Just like good times!"

RANICO: Good one!  
SATIA: I thought it was a perfect one!  
RANICO: No, good one!  
SATIA: Perfect!  
RANICO: Good!  
SATIA: Perfect!  
RANICO: I said GOOD!!

And Ranico takes Satia in a sibling fight, as she turned her back to the wall while fighting  
with Ranico, who was biting her snout. Domo rolled over his eyes, Tamika just  
slapped her forehead while Eddie just looked confused like the rest.

KAM: Now I know how ridiculous me and Kim look when we fight!  
KIM: (looks at him with an eyebrow raised)

Than at a sudden, Satia turnd her face to the wall, in the process, pushing Eddie with her  
tail right in Tamika and their lips touch. The kids shock, Satia and Ranico end fighting  
when they see, Domo raises his eyebrows, and in all this in a second. Both nearly  
got into the feeling, as shown by eyes closing slowly, Ranico overly and quickly  
whispered to himself "Don't separate, don't separate, don't separate!" when Eddie immediately  
breaks off from her realising that the others wore watching, both blush  
deeply while looking at each other stuned, but Tamika turns her view away  
practically smiling and blushing, while he looked at her less stund.  
The kids' jaws practically drop, except for Madison who was just  
smiling while looking, Ranico started "AH!! They separated! Well, I can say this has to be the most romantic  
moment I have ever seen between you two! OH, they wore definitely K-I-S-S-I-N-G!  
(Gasps loudly) The last letter! I got the last letter again! I GOT THE LAST LETTER AGAIN!! BOY, I'm good. "

SATIA: Wow, I am so impressed I forgot to cheer.  
RANICO: Ahh, feel that sensation in your heart! Hey, maybe they'll have an 'our song'! Techno stile!  
You know, like: (starts singing slowly)I've kept this a long time, but I can't keep it loo...-  
(coughs three times very loudly and long)  
DOMO: Two things. One: that wasn't techno, that was slow. And two:  
you really need to take something for your neck.

The kids wore stunned, as the couple look at each other lovingly.  
This until Li'l D managed to say "T-Tamika...?? You... like Eddie?!"  
and Ranico placed his hand on his mouth and said "Woah, enough talk!  
Let's watch and listen!" Domo says "What's to listen? You can just sing."  
and Satia punched him in the snout. Than suddenly, a light appeared lighting the area from  
the street, Ranico said at first "What the..." than shouted "AH!! It's a ghost!"  
and hid under Li'l D's hat, though he was too large to fit in, yet his back did fit in.  
Li'l D said "That ain't no ghost, that's..." Sunny came first shouting  
"Tamika! Eddie!" and he was with many more people, including principal  
Luna who shouted "Their appereance is fantastic, no?" while the dragons  
just look everywhere confused. Ranico ran under Satia's legs and looked everywhere.  
but most people's view turnd to the dragons.

RANICO: Hey, no need to panic! We've kept them safe and sound!  
LUNA: Ah, the most fantastic ah... what the heck are you?  
RANICO: We're dragons! And better get the music, 'cause those two are in love!  
SATIA: Ranico!  
LUNA: In love?  
SUNNY: In love?  
LI'L D: In love?  
RANICO: Stop repeating! And yes! Can you believe in miracles!? AU!!  
SATIA: (just whipped him with her tail) What my dorky cousin means is that  
those two kids, have been on a long journey. Together.  
SUNNY: Well, they do say after a couple of people have been through so much,  
they usually form a bond that lasts a lifetime.  
RANICO: And they have!

Tamika went to Sunny and shouted "When I say stay out o' this, I meant you too!"

SUNNY: Okay, no need to...-  
DOMO: Get too personal, now.

Eddie just than, came to Tamika to say "Tamika, that's what I wanted to say. I love you."  
Ranico says "Li'l D, I can do it for you." closes his eyes, than opens them to make  
a shocked look and drops his jaw. The two dragons smile mouth open,  
Tamika at first looks stuned at him, than she smiles at him lovingly, while he looks stuned at her.  
Ranico than makes a normal face while shouting "I am not doing anymore!"  
he just looks stuned at the two, who seemd to be getting closer to each other.  
Ranico kind of objected shouting "AS! I was saying, people, you don't have to be  
affraid anymore, the cute couple here is safe! But except that guy over there,  
(Points to Li'l D, who looks at him angry with one eyebrow raised) he creeps me out."  
Sunny than shouts "Al right, party people, we can all go home, and you three, thank you."  
Domo says "Ah, no problem, pal. WOH!! Somebody asked to say hello for you!"

SUNNY: But who?  
SATIA: A friend of ours!  
SUNNY: Okay, that's cool.

Li'l D finally realised what's going on: Tamika is in love with Eddie, and thought it was  
ridiculous for Tamika, who is usually too stubborn and annoying to be in love  
with someone like Eddie, he even bursted in laughter, shouting  
"Tamika's in love with Eddie!" Tamika walked over there and punched him  
so hard, she had thrown him forward right into Philly Phil, and the two fell down. She came there saying  
"You asked for it." he says "Yeah! We missed you, Tamika!" like before. The two large dragons  
wore just talking with the crowd, distracting all from the kids, 'cause frankly, no one ever  
saw a dragon before, and a flesh and blood one was too much to be ignore. Ranico  
came to the group saying "Wow! Those two sure know how to attract a crowd."  
Sunny's attention wasn't to the dragons, but to the kids.

EDDIE: By the way, where are our parents?  
SUNNY: They're back home. I told 'em to go, 'cause we would've find you two.  
RANICO: Yeah, even if it takes all week to look in the same spot!  
PHIL: So, where have you two been?! Was it space?!  
LI'L D: Space??  
PHIL: What? I like space!  
TAMIKA: It's a lot to say, we'll fill ya in later.  
RANICO: Man, I gotta practice my singing voice!  
SUNNY: Yeah, you do that.  
KAM: By the way, was it wonderful where you two been?  
EDDIE: It was.  
TAMIKA: But it ain't more wonderful than being home.  
EDDIE: And with the one you love?  
RANICO: God! We'll need a rhyme for that.  
SATIA: Rhyme this! (punches him)  
RANICO: (annoyed)Yeah, no place like home! (normally)Man, I think me and Satia are gonna be in  
trouble if we don't go back home soon!  
EDDIE: Yeah, I think my parents are gonna kill me!  
DOMO: (comes from the crowd with Satia)No, it's not you two's fault,  
I'm afraid it's our's. But, now we're safe, and it's like all that never happend.  
RANICO: Wellh... I'd say most didn't happened. Huh?! Huh?! HUH?!  
SATIA: Shut up.  
RANICO: Okay. Hey, wait a second!  
SUNNY: Alright'ch ya'll, let's all go home.  
SATIA: Yeah, after some momentum moments.  
RANICO: Momentum moments? Wow, talk about sentence repeating and cranking it up.  
DOMO: Well, it's best we all go home too.  
SATIA: Yeah, we'll see each other again soon.

And the three dragons run and take off to their realm.

SUNNY: I hope you two learned a lot from that journey.  
TAMIKA: Yeah... we learned.  
EDDIE: We sure did.  
PHIL: Yeah, you learned that we are terribly surprised!  
KAM: Yeah! I mean, Tamika! You never liked Eddie that much before.  
TAMIKA: I'd be glad if you stay out of this, okay? (while threatening with her fist)  
KAM: Okay...  
SUNNY: (to the crowd)Alright'ch ya'll, break it!

Meanwhile, at the three dragons.

DOMO: Do you think the gang will be that surprised?!  
SATIA: By our knowledge, yeah!  
RANICO: Man, talk about flying for a lifetime! That seemed like a lifetime!  
SATIA: Whatever.  
DOMO: Yeah, I think this story has a happy ending after all.  
SATIA: With an epic journey!  
RANICO: Hey! What do you mean ending?! This is only the beginning!  
DOMO: Yeah, it's a hole new beginning.  
SATIA: And considering the two in love, those kid's days will never be the same, again.  
DOMO: Boy, you got that right.

And they continue to fly home. But somewhere in the dragon realm, in a cave, in total darkness,  
the red glowing eyes of a mysterious creature could be seen, telling us that the journey  
has only just begun.


End file.
